Once You Go Beyond Friendship, You Can't Go Back
by Celtika82
Summary: Close friends, both wanting more, both afraid to ruin what they have. (NaLu) Once you go beyond friendship you cannot go back. Their feelings have been growing. Becoming stronger, and more risque, but even more predominate, is a fear of losing what they have. A "Fairy Tail" tale. Takes place a few months after Manga Issue #340. Rated M for graphic adult themes and language. 18
1. Chapter 1

**Close friends, both wanting more, both afraid to ruin what they have. (NaLu) Once you go beyond friendship you cannot go back. A "Fairy Tail" tale. I own none of the character or the world it's based in. The creative honor goes to Hiro Mashima. I might add an Original Character here and there, but the world isn't mine. I'm just making Mashima-Sama's characters dance to my tune :) Takes place a few months after Manga Issue #340. I will be ignoring the current arc for my tale, so if something happens or changes with the characters, I won't be adapting my story to fit it. This is my first fan fiction. ****Rated M for adult themes and language.**** Please be gentle. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Natsu's POV**

Lately it feels like I can't stop thinking about sex. Everyone assumes I'm clueless in that regard. I understand it perfectly; I just hadn't had any real interest in doing it. The guys would discuss their conquests, and brag about their sexual exploits, but it never sounded… right(?) to me. The idea of having sex with random women they met at a bar or just for fun. It really wasn't appealing in the least. It just never seemed like that's the way it should be.

The one time I voiced that opinion, they laughed so hard, several of them actually fell on the floor, and I was labeled the 'innocent virgin prude'. And was condescendingly informed that once my cherry broke I'd understand it all better. With several offers to cover the cost of alleviating my current virgin status. I beat most of them into unconsciousness, for laughing at me and offering to buy me a prostitute.

Was I curious, absolutely. Did I like looking at a women's body? Oh God, Yes. But the actual act of having sex didn't really consume my thoughts. At least it hadn't. I had felt that training my body to become stronger, faster and overall better than anyone else's should be the number one priority. To find and conquer that next battle challenge. To make my father proud. Pushing myself to go beyond my limitations, especially since I still couldn't beat Laxus, Gildarts or Erza.

I used to think something was wrong with the guys; that their lack of self-control and self-discipline was the main issue as to why they only focused on sex as opposed to training. But for the past couple of months, this sexual desire has continued to grow in me. It feels like it's always on my mind, consuming my thoughts and haunting my dreams. I think listening in on their conversations has been a bad influence.

Especially at night. And one girl in particular consumes my thoughts. It makes me feel kind of dirty to think about my nakama like that. I try to push the thoughts away, but even when I manage to not think about her, I have dreams about her. And doing things with her. It's become so distracting. Like right now for example.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" A concerned Lucy leaned over to ask. A low cut, tight fitting black tank top gave me a very nice eyeful of her boobs. I immediately thought about how yummy they looked. And remembered the brief time I got to feel them. Even though the situation was intense _(attacking dragons are about as intense as you can get)_ I can still remember how they had felt. So big and soft. God, how I want to feel them again. What kind of face would she make if I licked them? I groaned as I put my head down, and smacked it on the table. Bad Natsu. She'd kick me, in the head, across the room if I did that.

"Natsu!? Has anyone seen Wendy, I think Natsu is sick!" Lucy called out in the guild hall.

"Shhh." I replied waving my arm at her, "I'm fine, I just… haven't been sleeping well, that's all." I replied with my head buried in my arm so I wouldn't give into the temptation to stare … or lick. It wasn't a complete lie. I just wasn't going to explain why I haven't been sleeping well.

"Oh, I'm sorry Natsu." She said so kindly. She rubs my head gently and pats my back in comfort. And tells me she'd get me some breakfast.

I love her saying my name and rubbing my head. And patting my back, and when she touches my shoulder or when I put my arm around her. "Sigh", When did I start to crave her touch so much?

I turn my head and watch her as she walked away to get me food. More correctly, I watched her ass as she walked away. She really does have a nice ass. Perfectly shaped beneath her skin tight miniskirt. Red today. My favorite color. I wonder what color her underwear is. I followed her ass down her legs and back up again. If she didn't want guys looking at it she'd wear longer, looser clothes right? My dick started to harden, and my face started to go red, so I turned away again, berating myself and calling myself a stupid, nasty pervert. The only good thing about all this is I've been increasing my workouts to compensate all my built up frustrations. Maybe I should go jog 5 miles...

"Yo, Natsu! Why are you sleeping on the table?" Gray said as he took the seat next to me.

"Hey Gray." I mumble. Keeping my head buried. Last thing I needed was for the Ice-tard to see my red face.

"What, no morning insult today? What are you sick?"

"Only of you." _Go away, go away, go away, go away_ I mentally chanted.

Gray smirked at that. Then something caught his eye and he turned away from me. He widened his eyes in delight and said "Hey Lucy, you look beautiful this morning. Is that for me darling?" He mischievously asked her with a wiggle of his eye brows, as she brought me MY breakfast.

Giggling. Why the fuck was she giggling? "Sorry Gray, this is Natsu's, but I'll get you some as well if you'd like. What would you like?" She said with a bright smile. Why was she smiling so big for the ice prick? Grumble, grumble.

"Anything from your hands would be…heavenly and I would enjoy it immensely." He responded flirtatiously.

"Riiight, keep your clothes on. Breakfast isn't that exciting." Lucy dripped with sarcasm, as she walked back to Mira.

A darkness enveloped my insides at Gray. Stupid stripping, ice bastard, pervert. He was flirting with my Lucy! I mean My Partner! I look at him and catch him staring at Lucy's ass. "What are you looking at Gray?" I asked menacingly.

"Something only a real man would understand." He responds back with challenge in his eyes.

"You wanna piece of me you ice pervert!?" Standing up prepared for battle.

"Anytime you flaming idiot!"

A fight is the best thing to take my mind off of my troubles. It's better than jogging 5 miles.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well, that's my first chapter. I've got several more written, but don't want to waste your time or mine if everyone hates what I've posted so far. I understand it's another NaLu Story (since there's already over 3 thousand other ones) But I truly enjoy this pairing the most. I've read A LOT of the NaLu stories on this site so that I wouldn't duplicate or mimic anyone else's story. So far, I feel I will have a fairly unique tale to bring to the table. Besides the over used NaLu aspect. I'm not sure if I'll incorporate mating/markings at all. I do feel he would have one wife for life though.**

**How was the length of this chapter. I've read some that were so short, but others that were super long, so I'm trying to find a balance between the 2. This will be a multi-chapter, assuming some people actually like it it. I do have the next 4 chapters ready to go, so if you want to read them, please rate, review and follow. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Bashing isn't. If you don't like please explain why you don't like it. Just saying "It Sucks" will just be ignored.**


	2. Chapter 1 Lucy's POV

**Oh my goodness. I feel so overwhelmed with happiness at so many positive reviews. I'm literally on the verge of tears. You guys are so amazing, I will try my best to give you a good quality story that will desperately attempt to keep them in character. As promised, here is the next chapter. I'm glad people felt I captured Natsu's POV well. I'll be honest Lucy's was harder for me. I kind of feel she's a tusunder at times. The format I forsee will switch between the 2.**

**And since I've seen it elsewhere, I'm gonna assume it's mandatory. I do not own any aspect of "Fairy Tail". The creative genius behind it, is Hiro Mashima. We are all grateful for his brilliance.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Guess Natsu's feeling better," she thought to herself. "I'm glad, he's been acting weird lately."

She put the breakfast plate she had gotten for Gray on the table, and sat down with her coffee, waiting patiently for the boys to be done. She'd never admit it out loud, but she actually enjoyed watching their brawls. She loved seeing the flexing of muscles and the way their bodies moved as they battled. It was all very exciting and sexy.

"I wonder who will stop the fight this time since Erza's out on an S-Class mission for the rest of the month." She thought to herself.

She couldn't decide who had the hotter body. She would have probably said Gray, if he didn't flash himself every other hour. You just start to get used to it after a while. Natsu was more modest. He used to run around in just a vest for a top, but lately he's been covering up all the goods, much to her, and many of the other guild girls, disappointment. Though his style has gotten a lot cooler.

Gone were the white, baggy pants, sandals and long coat. Now he wore tight tanks and jeans. Even boots! (She honestly hadn't been sure if he could tie shoes) And of course his ever present scarf. His arms were sexy as hell, and looked even larger and more defined than they used too. I wonder if he's been working out more? "Maybe Gray will tear his shirt today", she thought mischievously with a smirk. When was the last time I saw his abs she wondered?

At 19 she was starting get tired of having so many platonic relationships with all these hot guys. Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Elf-man, Freid; Surrounded by eye candy and none of them ever made a move. She sighed wistfully to herself. Most of them seemed to be dating someone else anyway. She wasn't desperate enough (yet) to try and steal someone away from one of her friends.

She didn't think she was lacking in the looks department, but after 2 years with no one from the guild showing any real interest in her in that way, it was a real damper to her self-confidence. She had recently found her old "Perfect Boyfriend" scrapbook _(episode 2)_. And it just cracked her up to remember how immature her thinking had been. Both Siegran (Jellal) and Loki had been in there. I suppose in a way she did get Loki but not in any way she had imagined all those years ago. She didn't have a picture of Natsu at the time, because he hadn't been featured in "Sorcerer's Weekly" yet. I wonder where I would have listed him? Amazing what can change in 2 (9)years.

And what doesn't change. She hasn't even had her first kiss yet, how depressing. Maybe she should take Loki up on his numerous offers, though she doubted his sincerity.

She could look outside her guild, and she had received offers, but she really wanted to be with someone she knew she could trust. Other guilds would be loyal to their particular guild, just like she was loyal to Fairy Tail. Sting from Sabertooth was a tempting man, and had expressed interest at the ball after the whole Future Rogue and Dragon mess. But Natsu had punched him for his efforts. After that Natsu wouldn't leave my side. She smiled at the memory.

If she was being honest he was the one boy in particular she wanted to notice her more than any of the others, though he was the least likely as well. His boyish innocence made her inexperience seem like she was Aphrodite in comparison.

She loved him so much, and she loved what they had. The fear of losing it made her want to cry with just the thought. There was no one she trusted more than him, though Erza came close. And to ruin that just because she was having these feelings was more than she was willing to risk. Once you step beyond friendship there was no going back. You either stayed together or everything you had was gone. Her first true, non-celestrial friend in all her life. Ruining all they had built together… no she would just admire and keep her thoughts to herself. You can find your friend sexy and not have to do anything about it, right?

He definitely made her feel cherished and protected. Maybe she was just suffering some form of Hero Worship/Florence Nightingale effect. She snorted, Natsu a hero? The initial thought was funny at first, but when she actually stopped to think she realized, Yeah, he was her hero. Ever since the very beginning, when he saved her from that asshole Bora, he's been her hero. She thought with a smile looking over at him with a soft expression.

CRASH! "Take that Ice Princess!" As he blew flames around.

She sighed, "But why does he have to be such an idiot at times though?"

* * *

**Authors Note – Thank you all again for the reviews and follows. This will be a slow going story. With lots of internal thinking. Many people think "just date and have sex already!", but try to remember being in high school. Most of you were/are way too shy to even talk to your crush let alone do anything else. I'm writing this story loosely based around some of my own thoughts, feelings and struggles when I had to make a similar decision of wanting to just stay friends or pursue a closer relationship with my own male best friend of 3 years. Please review and keep reading and I'll let you know how that all worked out ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Natsu's POV**

Nothing like a fight to work off sexual frustrations. Punching the ice freaks face several times is always a great place to let off steam. Maybe now I can look Lucy in the eye, instead of lower.

"So who won?" She asked with a smile in her voice.

"I did!" Gray and I said in unison, which almost started another fight, but Lucy yelled "Enough! How about showing me some gratitude and eat the breakfast that I bought for you guys! " Pointing at the now cold plates. Not a problem for me of course.

I sunk my head down and apologized. I'll admit I liked her mad face, but not her kicks. No way in hell would I tell her what I thought of her mad face. I wasn't that much of an M. _(masochist and if you don't know what that means, you're probably too young to be reading this story) _

"So what's our next job?" Lucy asked excitedly. I really don't like how she's included the ice-tard in this conversation. Even if he is technically part of our team. Who the hell invited him anyway? It started of just me and her, and Happy of course.

"Can't this week or, most likely, next either." Gray responded. My ears definitely perked up at that. Whoot! Pervy ice princess can't come! "Somehow I got talked into going on a mission with Juvia. Think I was drunk at the time, but I keep my promises." He put his head in his hands, as if the headache coming was more than he could bear.

Hehehehe. Serves him right, the flirty bastard.

"Why don't you just admit you like her, and ask her out already?" Lucy said teasingly. Yeah, and stay away from Lucy while you're at you stripping freak.

"Sure she's hot enough." He responded with a sigh, leaning back in his chair, "but I'd rather be with someone who doesn't turn into a literal puddle just because I look at her directly. Plus the stalking thing creeps me out."

Lucy cringed a little at that, "That's true. I guess I'm a little biased because she's my friend but from your point of view I can see why she might not be your preferred choice in girlfriend. But she really does love you, and she has a ton of good qualities, maybe if you talked with her a bit more, she'd get used to you, and not freak out so easily? Plus she's really toned down the stalking bit." She said encouragingly.

"Well the next week will kind of force that situation upon her. I just hope I don't have to carry her the whole time because she fainted. It's annoying as hell. "

"Well, try not stripping in front of her so much. " She responded wryly.

"Hmmmm, why don't I see you fainting at the sight of me? I don't think I'd mind that at all." He leaned in and said suggestively. "I've also got a soft spot for brown eyes."

Before she could answer, I knocked his chair out from under him. Grabbed her hand went to the board ignoring Gray's curses at me. Stupid bastard.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I just love how it ended. Gray on his ass :)**


	4. Chapter 2 Continued

**Howdy folks, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and words of encouragement. I've gotten a couple showing displeasure for Gray flirting with Lucy. Since chances are you aren't going to get his Point of View, He's only doing it to piss off Natsu. Whereas he does find Lucy attractive and his type (when Pisces duplicated him, they said so) and let us not forget the movie where he's quite thankful for his "stripping habit"; however he's only saying such things to rile up Natsu. ****_ wiki/GrayLu_**** has several GrayLu moments there, taken from the manga and anime. And I firmly believe he would know how to flirt (much better than I can portray) since he used to be close friends with Loke. The king of flirts. But worry not, this is NaLu through and through. He was meant to be more to be funny than anything else :)**

**Mashima-Sama, creator of all things "Fairy Tail", you're my idol. **

* * *

**Still Natsu's POV**

"So just you and me this time Lucy!" I said happily. It's been so long since it was just the 2 of us on a mission. I was still holding her hand by the way. And yes it was on purpose. Her hand fits so perfectly in mine, and so much softer than my own. Damn I'm turning stupid.

"What about Happy?" She asked curiously.

"He's going with Carla and PantherLily to visit the Exceeds. There was this farming couple who were helped him and Carla back when we were in Edolos, that he's been wanting to see again. It's been about 8 years Earthland time since he's seen them, so he was a little anxious to go."

"Why's PantherLily going? I thought he wasn't a good terms with them since they banished him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, the queen specifically asked if he would come. I think they're going to formally apologize to him for what they did."

"That's really great. It's always better to reconcile relationships when you have the chance." She replied a little sadly.

I knew she was thinking about her dad, so I put my arm around her shoulders and said in a happy tone, "So I will allow you to pick our mission this time around!" I really did like her in my arms. She just fit so well.

"Really?" She asked suspiciously. I did have a habit of forcing her to do the quests I wanted. What can I say, every time she picks one, I get stuck in some musty old library sorting books. I can read thanks to Erza (Though I try to bury that memory deep, deep down) doesn't mean I want to spend days sorting freakin books! Low pay, low excitement, extreme boredom!... Though I do get to spend all day stuck in a room with Lucy. Hmmm, maybe it's not so bad afterall. Perhaps she'll have to climb a ladder again…bad Natsu! Bad. I mentally smacked myself.

To distract myself from the direction my thoughts went, I quickly looked at the available missions, trying to find the longest one with the biggest reward. Saw one that made me laugh.

"Here's a perfect one for the ice princess."

"You mean Gray?"

"Yup. Up in Iceberg, some rich dude needs security for his daughter's wedding. He's paying 100k per mage. Non-mage people only get 25k."

"Why would that be perfect for Gray?"

"Well it's the ice cube's natural habitat for one. And he could double as a stripper for the bachelorette party!"

She laughed. Ah I love her laugh, and did I hear a snort by chance? Then she said with amusement still in her voice, "Hey, here's another one for Iceberg for taking care of a large group of monsters up near the mountains. 'For preventative measures' it states. Guess that means no attacks have happened yet. It's 200k… Could we do both? That's be 200k for each of us" She said excitedly.

"You 'want' to go to Iceberg?" I asked with a quirk of my eye. "You know it's called '**Ice**'berg for a reason?" Emphasizing the ice part, just to annoy her.

"Shut up Natsu." She said while elbowing me in the side "The party sounds fun. I haven't had a chance to go a ball since after the Grand Magic Games."

"Right, you're into that fancy stuff." I thought a little dejectedly. And yet another reason why me and her wouldn't be. Her background as a rich noble lady, and mine as a wild boy raised by a dragon. I've honestly been trying to be more 'civilized' as she likes to admonish me. I even use a fork and knife now, even though it takes like a 1000 times longer to eat that way. Why cut things into small bites when you've got teeth?

"Anyway," I said before she could reply to my comment, " technically speaking you're only supposed to take one, but since they're both fairly easy, low levels ones, you could take one and I could take the other; then we're not breaking any rules. So what if we just happen to be heading the same way?" I said with a grin.

"A little devious, but I'm not going to complain. I need the jewels."

"Rent again?" For some odd reason, she just always needed rent money. Her rent was less than what the other girls paid by staying at Fairy Hill, but she was the only one I knew who constantly worried and whined about it. I offered to let her live with me for free, but she just blushed and smacked me. Nothing's happened yet, why would anything change just because she lived with me? It's not like I'm not at her house as often as possible anyway.

"Actually, despite all the jewels wasted paying for the things YOU break, I have enough for this month and next."

I winced a little at the reminder. Grrrr. I've been trying to show more restraint. Act more mature and all that crap. It's just hard when you're in the heat of the moment. When the opponent is right there, worrying about little things like damage to the building, can get me killed by not focusing solely on the fight. I've tried explaining it too her, but she just rolls her eyes at me. I keep telling myself why do I bother trying. Then I look at her brown eyes and remind myself, that I'd like a chance… maybe. Damn it's all so confusing. "So why do you need the money?" I was genuinely curious.

"I've been thinking I want to start actively pursuing the rest of the celestial keys. The silver ones specifically, since all the gold ones are accounted for. Plue alone cost me 19 grand, and he's mostly a pet, the others will undoubtly cost even more."

"How many are there?" I was trying very hard to show interest in her passions. I can't get books, and wouldn't even be able to fake it, but her celestial being key thingys were pretty cool. I can keep an interest in that. Girls like talking, and talking. Really they just sit for hours doing nothing but talking! So I've figured if I want this girl to be interested in me, I've got to talk. I'm learning I just need to ask a short question and she'll do the rest.

"Ummm, if I'm remembering correctly, there are at least 1 for every known constellation. So 88 minus the 12 gold ones would be 76. So I'd say about 76 silver ones total. I've got 5 silver keys currently, so there are approximately 71 more that I need to get. " Okay, she still needs 71 keys. I followed that. Wait a second, AIIEEEE! 71 times 20 grand each was more than I could count! We better get booking on these requests if she ever wants to complete that goal.

"I'll take the monster one, you take the dancing one, and we'll meet at the train station after lunch. Pack something warm for once." She had this really stupid habit of wearing miniskirts in cold climates. She'd steal my blanket and rely on her clock to walk her around. So she wouldn't freeze. I asked her once, and she said some idiotic thing about the pains of being fashionable. What the hell does that even mean? I mean, I love her in mini skirts, but the preventable whiney is seriously annoying.

"And you pack something nice for once. " She retorted as she walked away. My side felt cold and empty when I had to release her. "Hope you haven't forgotten your dancing lessons." She said with a smirk as she walked toward Mirajane to tell her that she was taking that request.

I smiled in anticipation. Dancing. With Lucy in my arms. I liked the image. I hadn't forgotten my dancing lessons, and had actually wanted to dance with her again. But I have been too embarrassed and felt too awkward to ask. How is it logical that I can take on anyone in a fight without an ounce of fear, but quake at the thought of Lucy finding out I like her? Because I'm an immature dumbass I guess.

* * *

**So I said I'd share a little of my own story. I shall start at the beginning. Freshman year of High School. I was sitting with my friends, when I noticed this really cute boy sitting by himself. He wasn't in any of my classes, so I asked my friends if they knew who he was. Nope. So my friend Jessica and I went over an introduced ourselves, and asked if he wanted to join us at out table. He agreed.**

**Found he was a Sophomore. And trying to strike up a conversation with him, I asked if he played any video games. His eyes actually got excited by the conversation. We discovered we both loved playing Final Fantasy 7. And talked about Cloud and Tifa, and how awesome the graphics were for the rest of lunch. And thus a new friendship was formed. **

**Let me know if you would like to read more about my own little love story:) Rate, review, follow and above all else, enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 2 Lucy's POV

**Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I'll be honest when I say I need them to keep up moral. I've got such a low self-esteem. So I constantly need to be told that I'm doing a good job. So I greatly appreciate it. **

**Hiro Mashima is the owner of "Fairy Tail"**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Continued**

** Lucy's POV**

"Hmm which dress should I pack?" Lucy thought. "If I knew what Natsu was going to wear, I'd pack something to match him. Well he'll wear his scarf no matter what, so black and white would work. It's going to be cold though so perhaps something with fur trims." She aimlessly thought to herself. "I'll pack everything else and come back to the dress."

She estimated it would take about 2-3 weeks round trip so she pulled out her larger bag and rolling tote. She packed several pairs of skin tight pants in a variety of colors, 2 pairs of boots. 1 Practical and the other fashionable. She looked though her lingerie and thought should I? The chances of anyone (him) seeing it were rather slim, but she didn't want to be unprepared either. Oh why not. Sexy underwear gives a confidence boost regardless if it's seen or not.

Back to choosing a dress. "ARGH! Guys have it so easy. Wedding, suit; Funeral, Suit; Job, Suit; Tea Party, Suit; Birthday Party, suit. Snort, Birthday Suit." Giggling to herself at her immature thoughts. Since she had no idea how formal the wedding was, or what time of day it was, or how many guests were going, if it was sit down or buffet style, or if she was even expected to dress up in the first place, dress picking was more of a dilemma then she had originally thought.

After wasting several more minutes debating and deliberating, she finally made a decision. "Screw it, I'll just ask Virgo to bring me something appropriate when I need it. It'll be less to carry that way anyway".

She was really looking forward to an elegant night though. Yes, she willingly gave up everything to pursue her dreams. Doesn't mean she didn't miss the life of luxury she left behind, occasionally. She wouldn't trade in her current life for anything though. Friends that loved her more and felt more like family than her real family ever had. People she could trust and rely on. She felt so welcomed and cherished now. Everyday a new adventure, with a future waiting to be discovered. As opposed to the cold and calculated one that had originally been planned out for her.

She wondered how her current future featured a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer. Would she be the 'best man" at his wedding? She felt a pain in her heart when she imagined him marrying someone else. Lisanna perhaps? Then she purposefully imagined a future completely without him, and that definitely felt a whole lot worse. She'd rather he be happy with someone else, with her still in his life, than not have him in her life at all.

"Shit", looking at the clock, enough with the "what ifs" and "what was". I've gotta finish packing, or else I'm gonna miss the train. Then Natsu would nag her for hours.

She packed her coat, and some sweaters along with some of her normal attire. The trip to and from Iceberg wouldn't be freezing she reasoned. Toiletries, first aid kit, snacks, books, rolled up blanket, she checked her mental checklist of everything she thought she might need. Double checking to make sure she had her keys and whip. Then she looked at her clock and saw it was almost time to meet at the train station. She then looked at her over stuffed bag and considered summoning a spirit to carry it for her.

"They are not pack mules Lucy", she scolded herself, and hefted the heavy thing onto her shoulders. And grabbed her rolling bag. She then went down stairs paid the rent for this month and surprising her landlady, for next month as well. And let her know she'd be gone for a few weeks. And headed towards the train station.

She saw Natsu waiting for her at the platform. God he looked edible. She took a moment to mentally drink him in. He'd gotten taller over the last few months. His face more defined and rugged. He'd also definitely bulked up. Not as big as ElfMan, but the muscles in his arms had gotten larger. Based on how tight his shirt was, she could only assume the same went for his chest. The biggest difference she saw though, were in his eyes. More often than before they held a serious expression. Gone was the happy go lucky innocence they once always held. It's been a hard couple of years for all of them. Even now he seemed to be in deep contemplation.

She than noticed, he only had a single backpack. She rolled her eyes at that. How can he pack so little all the time? He turned and saw her and said with his trademark grin, "Are you planning on moving there?" He was a little in shock at her large bags. "Or have you been picking up packing habits from Erza?" Then he laughed. She narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance.

She eyed his much smaller single bag. "I hope you remembered to pack a suit."

"I did. Girls just pack to much unnecessary stuff." As I was about to angrily reply he said "Hey that looks heavy, give me your bag. I'll carry it for you." My jaw dropped. He's never offered to carry my bag before. He's carried me loads of times, but I've always carried my own stuff. Without a word I shrugged it off and he took it with one arm and put it on one of his shoulders like it was no big deal. "Thank you, Natsu." I said a little confused.

"It's a guy's job, right? Besides I don't want you to hurt yourself." He said with a grin as he turned away to pay for our tickets to Iceberg.

I simply smiled and walked after him. Times like these make me want to risk everything.

* * *

**MY little story continued...**

**Pretty soon my crush turned into one of my closet friends. His name was Michael by the way. He quickly joined my clique of friends. After school we'd meet up and go to the arcade, or movies. Turned out he was on the bowling team. Didn't even know there was a bowling team, but cool. I had never went bowling before, so we decided to go.**

**I swear that this is the absolute truth****. It was my turn to bowl, and I decided to mimic what I had seen in movies. I grabbed a a ball, stepped up the the lane threw my arm back, and the ball slipped out of my hand.I turned around in horror to see Michael jumping over the ball that had almost beamed him. I don't blush easily, but my face was on fire. Everyone laughed their butts off. Thankfully, no one was hurt but that had been so embarrassing. **

**He came over and offered to show me how to do it. Nothing as cute as the movies portray with him coming behind me though. Sigh. I didn't beam anyone else. But everyone was still wary and prepared everytime I went up. Ah friends, nothing like rubbing salt in the wounds.**

**And this is how the months passed. A group of friends just hanging out. With my own little heart crushing harder and harder on Michael. I'd sit next to him just about every chance I got and I always made sure to invite him along to any events or whatever, though never one on one. I didn't want him to know I liked him, but I really wanted him to like me. **


	6. Chapter 3 Natsu's POV

**Hiro Mashima is the sole owner of the world of "Fairy Tail." I own nothing, just making his character dance to my tune. I know if I owned it, I'd probably ruin it with a bunch of mushie love Shoujo stuff. **

**Thank you again for your reviews. I'm just gonna say, it is going to be a slow going story. I also want to make sure both POV's are really explored and brought out. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Natsu's POV**

Her bag was big, but not heavy. Didn't see why she seemed to be struggling so much. Sometimes she is so strong and other times she acts so weak. I wonder if all girls are so confusing. You'd think a bag like this would be nothing compared to taking on that red headed crazy chick from the Grand Magic Games.

It still pissed him off what happened to Lucy during the GMG. She should have definitely beat psycho lady if those Raven Bastards hadn't cheated. And what the one black haired bitch did still pissed him off even more. He had been consumed with a burning rage, that was only held in check because of Erza and Gray. They had been just as angry but weren't beating the shit out of that bitch.

They won in the end, but he still believed that Lucy's self-confidence was shaken because of it. He tried to make sure to always encourage her even more. Sometimes it irked, how she always calls herself weak. Like he'd settle for a weak partner? That's just insulting. Why didn't she just understand? She is definitely the biggest weirdo he knows, after the stripper that is.

He turned from the ticket window and looked at Lucy, just because he felt like it. She saw him look and smiled, he smiled back. She really has such a great smile. More and more he knew he wanted her as more than just his friend, but had no idea how to go about accomplishing that. He couldn't just come out and say it, that'd be too weird.

He had been couple watching for a little while now, trying to figure out this dating thing. He knew he loved Lucy, he also knew he liked her body quite a bit, but where to go from there? He knew his love for Lucy was very different then his love for Lisanna or Erza. With Lucy it was more consuming. He wanted to be around her more than anyone else, he wanted to hear her voice, he wanted to hold her, he felt a lot more protective of her than anyone else. He knew he wouldn't hesitate to jump straight into hell for her. But what exactly did being with her mean? He already knew what the guys thought about it, but since she still kicks him in the head just for sleeping in the same bed as her, he figured there was more to it.

So he started couple watching. Discreetly. He didn't even tell Happy what he was doing. It was so embarrassing. He'd rather wear Lucy's bunny outfit, than ask Gray for any advice on the subject. He's been walking around town for about 2 months, just people watching. There were 2 big differences that he could tell. The first was Guys did stuff for girls. Like carrying their bags and packages, paid for their food, opened the doors for girls... Which why do guys open the doors anyway? Girls open doors fine by themselves? Lucy is always harping on him to use the door, from what he's seen she likes opening doors.

But he also realized that Lucy was the one who was usually buying him food. And he ate all her food at her house. But I like her cooking, so what do I do? AHA! I will start buying her groceries! Then she'll cook, but I'm still paying. Brilliant! Money wasn't really an issue for him. He hardly spent anything he and Happy earned. Besides food. Though he had bought himself some new clothes recently that he thought and hoped Lucy would like. That had been awkward. He went into a store and the lady helped him out. It's taken an adjustment, but he didn't mind his new clothes anymore. Lucy had complimented him, so he was happy. Mission successful.

The 2nd difference was touching. They just touched a lot, which seemed really nice. Holding hands, hugging, kissing, walking arm in arm. He liked that part a lot. That was something he could get on board with quite happily.

He imagined doing those things with Lucy, and just had these real, weird, intense, warm, feelings that he'd really, really like to do all that with Lucy. It made him smile to imagine it. And then just to test it out, he tried imagining doing those things with Erza and almost screamed in terror. (shivers) And went through his short list of girls he knew, and imagined doing things like holding hands with each of them. Only Lucy made him want too, and gave him a happy warm feeling. No one else felt right. He loved his nakama, and yes he could admit that most of them (especially Erza) had some pretty smokin, hot bodies. But that good, weird feeling just wasn't present with them.

So after some deliberation, he decided to just start doing things for Lucy. And see how she responded. If she kicked him, then he knew he did something wrong, but she seemed to really like him carrying her bag. So he had did something right. He felt happy with this small success. He was also paying for her ticket, and she gave him her smile. This isn't so bad. Is there a door he could open for her around here? He thought looking around.

As the train pulled up he groaned in trepidation. The one thing he had no control over. His motion sickness. No amount of traveling had cured him, or even given him a larger resistance to it. The second that train started moving, he'd be in hell. He groaned even louder when he realized that the train ride to Iceberg was long. They would have to switch trains after 6 hours of travel. And would only be half way there. He wanted to weep. He seriously debated about just running behind the train. It'd be good training.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah, Lucy?"

"I had an idea about the train ride for you." I looked at her with interest. Perhaps she had some Troia in a bottle? "What if you took some sleeping pills and just slept the whole ride there?"

"I couldn't do that Luce. I wouldn't be able to protect you if something happened." Nope, not gonna do it. What a stupid idea he was thinking with a pout.

"Well honestly, you wouldn't be able too anyway as long as the train was moving." She said reasonably. "You'll just be miserable the entire time, and really it isn't fun for me when you moan the entire time. I feel bad for you, but I also feel bad for my shoes when you randomly barf on them." Damn, did she have to say that? It's humiliating. I hate that I can't control it.I put my hand through my hair in frustration. I know it's not fun, it's not like I enjoy it, but I really hate the idea of not being awake.

"How about this, I'll let you use my lap as a pillow" she said with a smile.

"Won't you be bored?" Lucy's lap… as my pillow… I took a quick look and sure enough she was still wearing that sexy, skin tight, tiny, red mini skirt from earlier. It'd be her skin to my head. I had to swallow back the drool pooling in my mouth. Look at the sky, look at the clouds, ooo, that cloud looks like a fish. I am not thinking naughty thoughts, no sir… nothing about licking her delicious skin up her thigh to…FISH. Yup definitely a fish.

"I've got plenty of books, I brought paper and pens so I can work on my novel, and my spirits to entertain me if necessary. I haven't summoned Lyra in a while"

"Fine, I'll try it, but only for you. But you have to pet my head while I'm sleeping." Damn I'm getting soft. But then again she has a soft lap. Why the hell am I torturing myself?

She looked a little surprised at that, but said with a smile "S-sure thing Natsu."

* * *

**Months turned into about 2 years. He was so much fun to hang out with. We did so many great things together. White water rafting in Colorado Springs, conferences in Wisconsin, Ropes courses in Michigan. We played Volleyball and baseball. And of course would hang out and play video games. "Final Fantasy 8" came out, and I also got "Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" for the 64. He was jealous that I had an N64. So would come over and play that as well. He got along well with my older brother. Another intense gamer.**

**We went on a trip to Mexico building houses for the poorest people there. The compound we were staying at overlooked the entire city. Really a beautiful site. But at night, a really cool thing happened. Only the perimeter of the city had lights, and it was in the shape of a giant heart. It was so beautiful. I was playing Uno with Michael (getting my butt handed to me.) when I saw it. It took him a little while to see it, but we both agreed it was a pretty site. For me it was a nice memory but it meant more to Michael. Not that I would find out about that anytime soon.**

**We came back from Mexico, I bought him a sombrero for his birthday, a normal one, not one of those decorative ones you see Mariachi bands wear. And nothing had changed. My feelings for him had grown. He was now one of my very best friends. I still thought he was hot, and had only gotten hotter over the years. He wore a goatee very well, and had gotten taller. **

**But I never let on that I had the hots for him. We did so much together. I had, had one boyfriend before meeting Michael, and that had sucked. The dude kissed like a St. Bernard. Slobber everywhere, it was so horrible. I broke up with him within a month. And hadn't dated anyone after that. Hoping Michael would notice me. At the same time, I really didn't want another dog boy either. Michael had not had a girlfriend at all. So both of us were very inexperienced in this whole dating thing. I was afraid to ruin our friendship. What if he slobbered as well? What if I hated being physical ****_(mind out of gutter, holding hands, hugging, kissing only. At least at that point :) )_**** with him, and killed our friendship completely? But I was also running out of time. Michael was entering his Senior year, and then would go off to college. **


	7. Chapter 3 Lucy's POV

**Sorry for not updating sooner. So here's an extra-long chapter for you :) It's starting to get a little hot in here. Not a lemon (Not that I have any idea why that is used to describe a sexual scene) but some naughtiness . And It's probably a little out of character, but I wanted to do it anyway. It's my first time, so be gentle. I'm having a little trouble expressing what I'm imagining. **

**Also just so you know, I probably won't update for about 2 weeks. Busy stuff, plus vacations, and other miscellaneous events. I promise, I will not drop this, you have spoken, so I will keep my word. You my wonderful reviewers have given me the drive to complete this story. **

**As always I own nothing. Hiro Mashima owns everything. Please leave a review. It gives me warm fuzzies, and motivates me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lucy's POV**

_Dear Natsu, _

_Were on our way to Iceberg now, and your sleeping on my lap. I have to say, I think I'm going to drug you every time we travel from now on. The silence is very nice. _

_We've been going on a lot of missions lately, haven't we? Winning the Grand Magic Games gave a huge influx of requests, and it feels like you've made it your personal mission to accept them all. You big goof._

_But I don't really mind. It means I get to spend a lot of time with you and earn plenty of rent money. I've never told you how much I enjoy your company have I? Even when your frustrate me, you are such a blast to be around. Every day is filled with laughter. We've been partners going on 3 years now, and you still have no idea how I feel about you. I've gotta confess, this crush I have on you really needs to go away though. Especially with the most recent events._

_I've noticed the changes lately, Natsu. The nicer clothes, the better behaved you are at restaurants, even just now, you carried my bag and paid for my ticket! My heart is really hoping it's all for me. But my head tells me otherwise. If you felt the same way I feel for you, wouldn't you have tried impressing me sooner? No, these changes tell my head that you have found someone else, and want to impress them. Though you shouldn't have felt the need to change who you are to impress anyone. You are wonderful the way you are._

_I've been debating about asking you about all this. Maybe teasing you a little. I love it when you blush. It's so adorable. But a big part of me really, really doesn't want to know. And the other, curious parts of me wonder who the lucky girl is. Is it perhaps, Lisanna? Have you finally grown up and acknowledged feelings for your childhood friend? I know she wanted to marry you when you guys were younger. I don't really mind if it's her. She's my friend as well. And I know she'd cherish you, better than I ever could. She is a better match for you than I ever will be._

_She's so strong, much stronger than me. She treats you gently, and is more open about her feelings. I'm so weak. Both inside and out. She would be a good partner for you. One you wouldn't have to save all the time. I'm sure I'm nothing more than a burden for you. You're just too kind to tell me the truth. Sometimes my weakness just sickens me._

_I'm gonna be completely honest with myself and you, for once in my life. I think I've been in love with you since you saved me from Phantom Menace. I've denied my feelings all this time. Remember that time you thought there was a treasure buried by the Sola Tree? I had honestly thought you were going to confess to me that night. I debated with myself and had decided that I would say yes to you. Instead, I found out that you didn't feel that way at all. You only wanted Virgo to dig for you because the ground was too hard. I felt so embarrassed and heartbroken. I made the decision that night to never make that mistake again, and just be your Nakama. I would give up these feelings for you and just be content with friendship._

_Here I am, still harboring these traitorous feelings for you all these years later, only they've gotten worse. How can I cast them aside when you are always there for me? What can I do Natsu? What can I do to make you feel the same? _

_How do I give you up? I want to be with you, to stay by your side, but can I, with a smile on my face, lie and say I'm happy for you day after day when you finally get together with this mystery girl?_

_I'm so conflicted. I have so much fun with you, even when I have to yell at you. I love kicking back at the guild just eating dinner. I love watching your crazy antics every time you challenge Gray and Erza to a fight. Even when you sneak into my apartment. Since I'm being honest, I look forward to it, and actually feel a little disappointed when you aren't there. When you're there, I don't feel so alone. I love fishing with you and Happy, though I do honestly hate all the bugs. I love fighting together with you on our various missions. _

_And while I'm being completely honest, did you have to go and get even hotter? No pun intended. Seriously. You've gotten even taller, your chest more wide. The bulge of your arms make me want to pant. You features have lost their boyish charm, given you a more rugged, handsome look; though your smile is still adorable. How do you expect me to stop thinking of you in inappropriate ways, when you keep getting more sexy! Damn it Natsu, give a girl a break. You leave me with such mixed feelings and emotions._

_For now I shall just continue to go with the flow. We're still young, right? It's not like I want to get married right now, or be in some super serious relationship. We're only 19! I just need to enjoy what we have. I have to just strengthen my resolve not to ruin what we have. And perhaps God will show me the man I'm supposed to be with down the road, so that I can turn "my swan into a crow" as Shakespeare wrote. Oh, you probably wouldn't get that reference, not that I'm insulting you, you just don't read what I read. But it doesn't matter since you're never going to see this anyway!_

_Your Nakama, friend and secret Admirer_

_Lucy_

* * *

I took a moment to stretch my cramping hands and legs. And sealed my letter. I just put a "N" on the cover of the envelope, and put it in the bottom of my bag. Sometimes I just need to write out all my emotions, so that I don't explode, or cry.

Natsu was snoring softly in my lap. It sounded almost like purring. I was so relieved that the pills had worked. As much as I loved him, his painful moaning for hours on end really squash your mental fortitude to a pulp. No, I can't understand what he goes through, and honestly I've tried really hard to be patient with him, but after 2 years of this I came to the conclusion that he whined way too damn much about it.

The one time we rode with Gajeel, he looked uncomfortable but he at least stayed silent.

A nice peaceful, QUIET ride on the train. When was the last time I experienced such a pleasure? Even when Erza knocks his ass out, I still have to deal with Gray and her. Not that I dislike them, but sometimes you just want to enjoy the scenery. If you stare out the window too long, they automatically assume something must be wrong. Sorry that I get more enjoyment from the trees than watching you polish your swords Erza. And since I don't want people to know what a pervert I really am, I don't want to be tempted to stare at Gray.

I'm even more thankful for the private room. I guess the conductors recognize us by now, and know that Natsu will bother the other passengers. This is going to be a great train ride; I have several books, snacks, my spirits, and solitude. I occasionally still petted his head like I had promised. His hair was very soft. You'd think it's be more pokey or spikey, but really it was quite pleasant. I also really enjoyed looking at his sleeping face. He even smiled in his dreams. I wonder what he's dreaming about?

A naughty thought randomly entered her head. While he was sleeping she decided to take the opportunity to examine his transformed body. His top had ridden up a little. And she could see a hint of the abs she had really been wanting to see. She didn't know what possessed her, but carefully, gently she pulled his shirt up higher. Till his entire abdomen and chest was exposed. Oh My God, has he always been this ripped? She looked at him with a little awe. He's always been muscular, no doubts about that, but they were even bigger and more defined now, than her memory remembered. She was getting really turned on just by looking all that tanned, ripped flesh. Each section of his 8 pack was about the size of her fist. A broad chest, that narrowed down to an incredibly, sexy, well, defined waist. She had way too much saliva in her mouth all of a sudden.

He had been sleeping for a little while now. Would he wake up if she touched? She really wanted to feel his chest and abs. She looked at his face, his expression hadn't changed. Did she dare to do more? "_I shouldn't, I really shouldn't_" she thought,as she slowly reached down and very lightly touched his left chest pec muscle, while looking at his face for any changes. Slowly she gently felt along his muscles, with one finger. Circling his nipple. It was like touching a rock with a very satiny, smooth covering. Turning herself on even more. "_I really should stop, but when will I get another chance like this_?" She silently thought. Growing a little bolder she let her whole hand feel down his eight pack. And she looked at his face again. Still no change. She smiled, and started to follow the creases that outlined his muscles.

She was so tempted to lean over and kiss him. Just once she wanted to see what his lips felt like. Just once she wanted to give in to temptation. She started to lean forward , when suddenly she saw his features change.

She stopped touching him and quickly lifted her hand and head back, as he seemed to sniff the air. He abruptly turned over put his arms around her and buried his face in her crotch! Sniffing her. "EEEK!" She was so surprised, she just froze, what could she do? She wanted to push him off but he was holding her so tight. "Natsu, wake up!" Shaking his arm roughly. He didn't respond. It had been her idea that he take sleeping pills in the first place.

"NATSU!" she shoved his shoulder. It was like trying to move a boulder. Not even a flinch, he had gone back to snoring. How completely awkward, and her heart was racing. "_This is what I get for acting like a molesting pervert"_she mentally berated herself. She smacked her hands to her face. How the hell do I get out of this predicament? There was no way they could stay like that for the rest of the ride.

She pulled out her keys. One of them would be able to help. Taurus would cleave Natsu in half in a fit of jealousy, Loke would pummel him probably for the same reason, Aquarius, yeah right. She wouldn't be any help. Ah, picking her most helpful one.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" I called out.

"Punishment princess?" But then blinked in what could be considered shock, if Virgo showed emotions that is, and said "Princess is being punished?"

Ignoring Virgo, she requested, "Please help me move Natsu to the other bench, as gently as possible."

"Yes, princess." And with relative ease she gently lifted him away from me, and placed him on the opposite bench. She then buckled him in so he wouldn't fall off. "Does princess need any other assistance?"

"Thank you so much Virgo. I didn't know what to do in that situation."

"My pleasure princess. If you need me again, please don't hesitate." And with that she was gone.

She silently breathed a sigh of relief. "Guess I'll take this opportunity to go to the bathroom and stretch my legs." I gave another look at his sleeping face, and left the car. He'll probably wake up and make a fuss that I left him alone. She chuckled to herself.

But when she returned, he was still snoring. "I'm glad" she thought. They wouldn't reach their destination for a few hours yet, so she would prefer if he stayed asleep.

There is something seriously, and completely wrong with me. Bad Lucy, bad, bad, bad. You'd be pissed as hell if Natsu had done that to you. She berated herself for a while yet, before deciding she would buy him dinner to make up for her poor behavior.

* * *

**My Junior year of school was coming to a close soon. It was already April. We were still just friends. I was a firm believer that the boy is supposed to ask the girl out, but after about 3 years of waiting, I figured it was never gonna happen. I really liked him, and had fun with him. He was finishing up his Senior year, and would be heading off to college. If I didn't ask him out very soon, chances are I'd never get the chance. I came to a realization, that if I didn't at least ask him out, I would live with a lifetime of regret. (Please note, this was before facebook, and before the internet was a prominent figure in just about every home. Dial-up was still the main form of internet connection, and a 4 giga-byte hardrive was huge and amazing.)**

**So one day our group was traveling somewhere, and Prom got brought up. My school did both a Junior Prom and Senior Prom. My heart was racing, butterflies in my stomach, here's my chance. I casually said "So, speaking of prom, want to go with me?" He didn't even think about it when he shrugged and said "Sure." **

**Success!**


	8. Chapter 4 Natsu's POV

**I know I said 2 weeks or so, but I felt inspired (thank GeminiMab, she said I had too :) )to write just one more chapter before I disappear. So now it'll be around 2 weeks. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your wonderful, funny and kind words, and messages. I cannot express how much it means to me, that people like what I'm writing. I just get filled with so many warm fuzzies.  
I stayed up late (5am) to write this for you, my lovely reviewers and follower-ers. **

**I guess right now the story is more ecchi than adult, but it will go down that path. Probably not for a while though, the story isn't all about sex, but hopefully I'm portraying sexual tension and sexual desires well. I know it's a slow going story. But I'm not gonna rush it just to get to the steamy parts. :)**

**Also, someone had said it was hard to tell direct thoughts. So I'm attempting to use _italics_ when he has a direct thought. It's basically all his Point of view, but when he's talking to himself, I'm gonna use italics. Since I feel it's redundant to constantly say "He said, he thought, he asked himself, etc" Let me know if it makes a difference, or doesn't really matter. I'd appreciate some feedback on it.  
**

**Do I really need to say it every chapter that I don't own "Fairy Tail" in any way, shape, or form? Anyone know? Rather safe than sorry. Hiro Mashima, you are a rock star. Sole owner of the wonderful world of "Fairy Tail."**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu… Natsu. HEY NATSU!

"Whu?" Damn everything is blurry.

"Come on, wake up! We're here."

"Where?" He said while trying to lubricate his tongue with his non-existent spit.

"Natsu, come on we're getting off the train."

I slowly opened my eyes, and tried to get my bearings. Where the hell was I? Lucy is here, so it's okay. I sat up and almost laid back down. Damn why was I so fucking dizzy? I felt someone tugging my arm.

"We need to hurry, or we won't be able to get a hotel room."

My memory was starting to come back to me. That's right, a cold mission. Drugs, right, right Lucy gave me sleeping drugs. "Hotel?" I managed to say as I slowly stood up with Lucy helping me balance. My mouth was so dry, I felt like I had been sucking on a sock.

"The train got delayed for over 2 hours, so we missed our 2nd train. Another one won't come till tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. The weather is something really nasty right now, so we need to find a hotel room before they're all booked. "

I was finally able to stand on my own, and stretched. "Got it Lucy" as I reached down and picked up our bags.

"Hey, Let me carry them, you're not stable!"

I waved her away, as I walked towards the exit. I was waking up, more and more. I don't think I like sleeping drugs at all, especially if this is how you feel when you wake up. My memory was coming back quickly now. We are on our way to Iceberg, and I got to sleep in Lucy's lap. And now we need a hotel. Got it. Shit I feel funny.

"Lucy, what the hell is in those pills? I feel like shit."

"I'm sorry Natsu. But the train ride wasn't that bad right?"

I just looked at her. Never again. I'd rather have Erza knock me out then take those pills again.

He saw a sign that said "Welcome to Iceberg." He smirked. Because it was storming outside. Horrible icy rain. Like slush falling down in buckets. Wet, slippery, ice was building up everywhere. That would explain why the train was delayed. He was sure ice was building up on the tracks. Chances are they weren't getting a train tomorrow either. It was incredibly windy, and lightening lit the sky. He really, really didn't want to leave the train station. He knew Lucy would just whine about wanting a bath and bed, so didn't even bother to suggest it. With a sigh he said, "How far is the hotel?"

40 horrible, miserable, terrible minutes later. They entered the 3rd hotel. The previous 2 had been completely booked, with a few people even sleeping on futons in the lobbies. Lucy was shivering uncontrollably at this point even though he held her close and had increased his own body heat just shy of actually being on fire, but it didn't seem to be helping much. They were both completely soaked, with ice freezing in their hair. Her stellar clock thing was off today, of course.

"Please tell me you have even one room available." I said rather briskly. Because at this point, I was going to take our sleeping bags and set Lucy up in the foyer. At least there was a fireplace. She could have a bath tomorrow.

"Let me check for you." Sighing loudly, the receptionist turned around and walked into the back room.

I was getting really frustrated. If this kept up, Lucy would get sick. I took out my blanket and mostly dried it quickly for her, then wrapped Lucy in it. "Go stand by the fireplace over there and I'll get our room stuff." She nodded gratefully. If she had just listened to him about her clothes, maybe she wouldn't be shaking so much. He was going to insist that she dress warmly tomorrow; even if it meant burning all the sexy clothes to ash. She'd forgive him eventually.

The lady returned, "I'm very sorry sir, we only have the 'Elite Presidential Suite' left." She didn't look that sorry to him. She said it kind of snooty borderline rude like. I get it, she doesn't think I can afford it.

"Give it to me." I almost growled. I was seriously low on patience at this point. _Don't look down on me bitch, today is not a good day._

She looked rather surprised when I pulled out the money, "En-enjoy your stay sir." She said it with significantly more sincerity than previously portrayed. Guess having money makes people like you. What a fake broad.

"Come on Lucy." I put my arm around her again. And headed towards the elevators.

Seriously, 8500 jewels for 1 damn night? We took the elevator to the top floor. I quickly opened the door, and saw a huge room full of luxury. Reds and golds decorated the entire room. A chandelier hung over an overly decorated table full of fresh flowers in the entrance. Past that I could see the main room. There was a sitting area with two couches with gold embroidery. A table with more fresh flowers between them. And behind that was the bed. And it was massive. It could easily fit 4 of him on there with room to spare though it was an odd shape._ Circle? Beds can be circles? Why is it a circle? Maybe it was for fat people since they tended to be more round._ Off to the side was a baby grand piano. Why would anyone need a freakin piano in their hotel room?

"Natsu?"

"Yeah, Lucy?" She brought him out of his musings.

"Can we really afford this room?" She asked looking around.

"I've already paid for it. It was this or the floor in front of the desk downstairs. "

"But it's too much. I know a room like this can easily cost over $10,000 a night… At least let me pay for half."

"It's already paid for. Let's not worry about it anymore right now. Okay?" Well at least it wasn't over 10 grand. For a girl from a rich family, she really worried about money a lot. It's not like she's had to go weeks without eating or has had to sleep on the streets.

He dropped their bags by the bed. They fell with a splat. _Sigh_. Everything was completely soaked. He could hear her shivering still, though he was surprised she wasn't whining about it. "Hey Lucy, you go take a hot bath, as hot as you can stand, and I'll start drying all your clothes. I can hear you shivering... And don't worry about me, take your time."

She put her hand on his shoulder, and said with a grateful smile. "Thank you Natsu. For everything. " And she went into the bathroom. Her hand had felt really icy. As uncomfortable as the walk had been, he was fine. Just worried about her.

As he walked around the room, he saw a marble fireplace, already lit. _Maybe I'll have a snack later_. There was a matching marble bar to the side, with yup even more fresh flowers on it. Across the room was a huge writing desk with, you guessed it, more fuck'n flowers. The room just reeked of fresh flowers. His sensitive nose was starting to hurt. Would he get in trouble if he threw them all out the window? Probably, but he wasn't paying $8500 to smell these horrible flowers all night either. He decided to just set all the vases out in the hallway.

6 large vases later, he opened the window to let in a little fresh air. "_Damn, that feels better"_ as he stood near the window. It had smelt like Lucy had dumped a bottle of one of her stronger perfumes all over the place. He tried telling her she smelled just fine as she was, but she never seemed to believe him. He wanted to just leave the window open, but it was still storming outside, and remembered how cold Lucy had felt. Better to keep the place warm for her. He threw some sheets of paper in the fireplace to help cover the smell of flowers.

Overall he wasn't impressed. Why all this extra stuff? All you really need is a bed. What do rich people do in their hotel rooms that required all this extra stuff? The fireplace is kind of cool. Sigh, Lucy is probably gonna yell at me to keep everything clean. He hated all this fancy stuff.

"Hey Natsu?"

Shit, I haven't dirtied anything yet. He turned to look at her. Her hair was down, and she was wet, and in nothing but a towel. He blinked and swallowed. "Yeah, Lucy?" Trying not to let his voice squeak. He could see water droplets rolling down her skin.

"Don't eat or drink anything in the bar. They charge you for everything. I have some snacks in my bag if you're hungry."

He gave her a big , forced, grin, "Thanks Lucy, you're the best." He stared at the now closed bathroom door, the smile quickly leaving his face. Shit, did she have to do that? He ran his hands through his hair. Get a grip Natsu, it's not like you haven't seen her in a towel before. Smacking his cheeks, he walked over to their bags.

Alight first things first, he lit himself on fire, being extra careful of the room. Once he was completely dry, he started to open her bags. Things were sopping wet. He picked up a sweater and it just dribbled water down. He looked around and saw that the bar had a marble sink. Taking the bags over there. He started with just wringing everything out. As he suspected, she packed too much crap. He set aside the wrung out clothes to be dry heated later and pulled out something small. Curiously, he held in his hands a small, lacey bit of cloth. "What's this?" He unfolded it to discover in his hands, was a g-string. His hands trembled a little bit as he looked at it. Suddenly he focused in on the bathroom door again. He could still hear her bathing. He looked back at this scrap of cloth.

_"What's the point?"_ He wondered. It couldn't possibly cover enough to be worth wearing. _"How does she even wear this thing? I assume the string goes in the back."_ He then imagined her wearing it. And his breath hitched a little. The lines would outline her perfect ass rather nicely actually. He put it down and looked with more interest at the rest of her lingerie. Everything was satin or lace and barely there. _Sexy. As. Hell_. If this was a anime, his nose would be shooting out blood at this point.

He tugged at his scarf, suddenly feeling like it was too tight around his neck. And chewed on his thumb nail for a minute looking at what was before him. He imagined each pair on her. _Yes, I am truly a pervert._ He decided. "_FUCK!_" He suddenly squatted down pulling his hair in frustration._ I seriously need to get a damn grip. It's just underwear damn it. I need to get my act together before she comes out and sees me like this._

He casted the underwear aside, and pulled out the rest of her clothes. Once the bag was empty he dried it thoroughly first since he knew for a fact that she would freak out, and probably kick him, seeing her underwear everywhere. He was getting really hungry as well. He hadn't eaten since lunch, and had been using his magic constantly for the past hour or so. He looked at the clock it was already past 10 pm. I should head out to see if there is anywhere to get an actual dinner. He just had this feeling that Lucy didn't pack enough snacks to fill him up. He also needed a break from where his thoughts had gone. He put all her wet clothes into the sink, underwear on the bottom, and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. He had to fight the urge to just walk in.

"What is it Natsu?" He could hear the water moving in the tub as she sat up in surprise at the interruption.

"I'm going to see about a place for dinner. I'll bring you back something."

"Thank you Natsu. I don't know what I'd do without you." He put his hand on the door at those words, And put his head against it. Her words touched his heart. He wanted something; he just wasn't really sure what. After a moment of silence, "Hey Natsu, Go in my purse and grab some money. I should at least pay for dinner."

"Yeah, sure thing Lucy."

He put his hand down by his side, and walked out of the room. Leaving her purse untouched.

* * *

**Junior Prom was fun. We talked, ate bad food, and danced. He said I looked beautiful. I had worn a floor length, periwinkle (a light purple) dress. He looked so handsome in his suit. His tie had a cool gold embroidered dragon on it. I had worn platform silver wedges, and was almost eye level with him. It was the first time I had gotten to spend so many exclusive hours with him. Sure we'd hung out before, but it was always in a group setting, or casual video game playing. You couldn't call this night anything else, but a date. An official date. The night ended too quickly for my liking. **

**Afterwards we hung out a mutual friends house, watched a bad kung-fu flick and fell asleep on the couch. **

**Sadly for me, nothing happened to our relationship that night. No confession of hidden feelings. No kisses. Hardly any hand holding on top of that. :( We were still just friends. I will be honest, ** **I was extremely disappointed,. But I had given it my best shot. I knew I could never bring myself to come out a say it directly that I liked him. I would just have to learn to be content with his friendship.**

**But don't worry that's not the end of my love story, you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happened next :)**

* * *

**Common side effects to taking sleeping pills**

Burning or tingling in the hands, arms, feet, or legs

Changes in appetite

Constipation Diarrhea

Difficulty keeping balance Dizziness Drowsiness

Dry mouth or throat

Gas Headache Heartburn Stomach pain or tenderness

Uncontrollable shaking of a part of the body Unusual dreams Weakness

**Always consults your doctor before taking any medications.**


	9. Chapter 4 continued Both their POV's

**A week early, be happy :)Probably won't update for another week. Back to school for the kiddos soon.  
**

**As I've said for the past 8 chapters, I do not own "Fairy Tail". That honor goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 continued**

**Both of there POV's, mostly Natsu though**

He closed the door to their room. And put the back of his head against it for a minute. He couldn't imagine living without her either. He was frustrated, but couldn't even figure out why he was frustrated. He just had no words or thoughts to express his emotions right now. Then his nose started hurting again, damn these Fuckin flowers, he lit his fist on fire prepared to burn them to ash.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Natsu turned quickly to the scream. It was the lady from downstairs. She was cowering in fear and looking at him. Whoops, he didn't mean to scare anyone. He turned off his hand . "Hey, whoa. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you at all. I didn't know you were there." He held his hands up in a peaceful non-threatening gesture.

"W-w-w-was th-there a p-p-problem with the room, s-s-sir?" She stuttered in fear.

"I'm sorry again. I've just had a frustrating night, and the flowers are bugging me."

She looked very confused. "The flowers, sir?"

"Yeah, they bother my nose." Feeling a need to clarify, "My magic amplifies all my senses and so right now they're really bugging me."

"I'll have them removed right away sir." Her confusion of the situation helped to alleviate her fear. She started to walk away.

"Hey, um ma'am?"

"Y-Yes, Sir?"

"Do you know where I can get some dinner?"

A few minutes later she showed him to the hotels restaurant. She was acting much friendlier toward's Natsu. She was holding his arm and was talking excitedly in his ear. "So you're one of THE Fairy Tail mages that won the Grand Magic Games?! This is so exciting! I watched a lot of it on lacrima vision. I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you from before Mister Dragneel." Natsu wasn't really aware of the flirtatious way she was being with him. His mind was pre-occupied with other blond matters.

"Just Natsu." He said distractedly and gave her a grin.

"Well… Natsu, please let me buy you a drink. It's not every day, I get to meet a celebrity."

He didn't really want too, what he really wanted was to go back to Lucy, and was thinking of how to turn this lady down. "OH MY GOD! I just remembered!" Her pitch hurt his sensitive ears. "You're that fire mage that took on the 2 dragon slayers by yourself!" Dragging him to a booth and shoving him in, she sat right next to him, actually almost on top of him. "Oh please tell me all about being in the Magic Games, you must be one of the strongest and sexiest fire mages in all of Fiore!" He rubbed his chin and hair. Swallowing a groan. _I'm a dragon slayer, not just some fire mage_. He didn't bother saying it out loud though, since he didn't really want to have a conversation with this women.

"Hello Sarah, Hello Sir, May I start you off with some drinks tonight?" A random waiter said.

"I'm good, could I see the to-go menu?" Natsu said hurriedly. He didn't want to sit here any longer than necessary.

"Nooo, I insist you have at least one drink on me." She was practically purring. It was seriously creeping him out. 'Please.?" He looked at the lady, Sarah, and decided to be polite and have one drink. He could be courteous while waiting for his dinner to cook.

"Fine, do you have anything with fire in it?" Natsu reluctantly asked the waiter.

"We have Fire-Whiskey."

"That'll be fine, just 1 glass."

"I'll have my usual Joe." She turned to smile at Natsu. "So Natsu, what brought you to these parts?"

"The train." He dead panned with an eye roll.

She annoyingly giggled as if he had told a hilarious joke. "You're so funny", she lightly hit his arm. And left her hand on there. "You're really built." As she started rubbing up and down his arm.

Natsu was feeling really uncomfortable. His ears were going red. He was starting to get the cornered animal feeling, and just wanted to escape.

"Here are your drinks." The waiter put down a flaming whiskey for Natsu, and some tropical thing for Sarah. "And here are the menus."

"I know what I want to order", Natsu quickly said. "He pointed at the page with dinners on it, "I want this page to go."

"The entire page?" The waiter couldn't believe it.

"Yes, the whole page, to go. My partner is waiting for me."

Sarah pouted. "Are you in that big of a hurry? She's just your partner right?" She really wasn't happy. Finally a chance to have a date with a really hot, rich, mage, and he was blowing her off! "I'm sure I can…persuade you that I'm a lot more fun than any co-worker." She rubbed up and down his arm some more, drawing little seductive circles on it. Pushing her breasts against him and then she suddenly grabbed his thigh.

Proud of himself for not screaming. He shrugged/shoved her off, quite irritated. "Listen. I'm not interested in being here, right now, with you. I've had a long, miserable day. I want my dinner, some peace and some time with my partner. I appreciate the drink, but I am going back to my room once my food gets here." He was barely holding onto his patience . "Stop touching me. I don't like it."

With that being said he got up from the booth, leaving his drink untouched, and decided to wait for his meals by the bar. Leaving behind the annoying women. He didn't bother looking back once.

30 minutes later he was balancing the tower of take out as he headed back to the room. Thank God the flowers were finally gone. He entered the room and almost dropped all his hard earned containers. Lucy was standing there, in very short, white, robe. Swallowing, "Hey Lucy. I've brought dinner." He said while re-balancing his goods. _I don't think I sounded un-normal._

"For the whole hotel?" Looking at the pile.

"Well I didn't know what you wanted, and I haven't eaten all day."

She walked over a helped him put things down, and opened the various containers. "It's like a buffet."

"Take whatever you want Lucy, I'll eat the rest." Natsu was feeling a little wired and intense. Lucy in nothing but a bathrobe was not helping him calm down. "Hey sorry I didn't dry any of your clothes yet. Why don't you pull out what you want to wear, and I'll dry it now while you're eating?"

"It can wait till tomorrow, Natsu. I'm so tired, I honestly don't want to bother. I'm just gonna eat, and sleep." Lucy was exhausted. Unlike Natsu, she had been awake for the entire train ride. She had tried to take a nap, but the train had been jerky with its constant stop and go. Even she had started feeling a little queasy by the end of the ride. And sat down on one of the couches to pick at her chosen dinner. Some chicken thing, that was pretty good.

"Are you sure? I can dry it no problem." Not that he was complaining. He rather liked the short robe.

"I'm sure."

"You know your hair is still really wet." She just shrugged her shoulder, as if saying no big deal. It was still dripping. Making the robe cling to her even more, in places he enjoyed to stare at. He watched her hair drip for a minute before making an offer. "Here I'll at least dry your hair for you. You got pretty wet and cold earlier, I don't want you getting sick tomorrow." He got up and he started running his heated hands through her hair. She seemed a little stiff at first, but eventually she started relaxing.

"You sure that's all you want?" he asked.

"Want of what?" She sounded a little panicked. _"What is he implying? He couldn't be flirting with me? No not possible, definitely not possible. He's too dense to know about things like flirting. No I'm just over tired and seeing perverted sexual innuendo in innocent statements because I'm a pervert."_ She thought frantically.

"Food, Luce. Is that all you want to eat?" As he continued gently combing her hair. He could hear her heartbeat going nuts and now calming down. _I just missed something weird didn't I?_

_Knew I was over reacting,_ She thought to herself. "Yeah Natsu. I appreciate it. But I'm just more tired than anything." She titled her head back against the couch, and closed her eyes in comfort.

He noticed with her head back like that, her neck was completely exposed, And from his angle he could see down the "V" of her robe. His cheeks turned red, and his hands shook just a little bit. He tried not to look, he really did (for maybe 10 seconds) but at that moment temptation was just too great. _It wouldn't hurt to just 'look' right_. As long as Lucy didn't catch him. He could see the creamy swells of her breasts. And her long, slender neck looked really hot as well. Tearing his eyes away from the temptation before him, he looked at her face, and saw that indeed her eyes were closed, with just such a peaceful expression on them. He could hear the steady, rhythm of her heartbeat and figured she had fallen asleep. Slowly he reached out a single finger and gently stroked her soft cheek, while with the other hand he continued to stroke her hair. His eyes filled with warmth and tenderness. _"She is so beautiful." _He then looked at her lips. They were full, and looked really soft. He took his finger off her cheek and he touched them, gently outlining them, and confirmed they were as soft as they looked.

_"I wonder what kissing is like?"_ He had never kissed anyone before. He's had offers, but he just knew he didn't want to kiss anyone but Lucy. The lady downstairs proved that enough for him. Her just hanging on him had made him irritated and extremely uncomfortable. Nothing about her had appealed to him in the way Lucy did.

He was a little tempted to try just a little kiss, just to see what it's like, but he also knew he wanted her to want to kiss him as well. So he stopped tempting himself. Her hair was dry, so he gently picked her up bridal style, and tucked her into bed. Gently rubbing her cheek one more time. _I really need to stop putting myself in these situations. One of these days she's gonna kick me...twice._

He proceeded to eat the rest of the food. Most of it was pretty good. Feeling revived, he decided to tackle the wet clothes finally. He just hoped he could compose himself with the underwear this time. After over an hour later, it was finally done. It had been boring, and tedious, but it was complete. He wasn't as caught off guard by the underwear this time.

He was still awake. He knew he should try to get some sleep tonight, otherwise tomorrow would suck. The storm sounded like it was dying down, but it was still happening. They weren't going anywhere tomorrow either. _A free day with Lucy, Yay me!_ He thought happily. Even more reason to sleep, so I can be awake to spend time with Lucy. He decided he was going to exercise himself to tiredness.

After 2 hours of sit-ups and push-ups while using his fire magic continuously; he was completely covered in sweat. He decided he would go take a shower and finally crawl into that soft looking bed with Lucy. He had pushed himself hard tonight. He wanted to make sure he was too tired to be tempted to try anything. It was his first time seeing the bathroom, and decided it was pretty nice. The shower was super strong, and stayed hot for the entire duration of his shower. Finally something worth the cost of this room.

After his shower, he decided to just sleep in his boxers. Lucy would probably be annoyed with him, but he didn't really care. Part of him, the part that wouldn't currently acknowledge it, wanted her to see his body. He was proud of his body, and worked hard on it every day. He wanted the girl he liked to appreciate it. He also wanted her to find him attractive. He thought she was sexy as hell, and kind of wanted her to think the same.

He turned off the lights, and crawled into the bed. And spent a few minutes just staring at her, watching her sleep peacefully. He wanted to hold her in his arms. _Oh why not_, he'll just say she started shivering in the middle of the night. He snuggled closer, and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Breathing in her wonderful scent. Contentment filled his entire being. He could hear her soothing heartbeat, and could tell he had not woken her up. He gave into one more desire just this once, and chastely kissed her on her forehead. And proceeded to fall asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**The summer after Junior Prom was bittersweet. This would be our final summer. He would be starting his new life in just 2 months. I was going to miss him. He wasn't going far away for college, actually to a local school, but I just knew he would meet new friends, have a new circle, and we would just fall more and more apart. I was a realist. I had been pining for him for 3 years. If we didn't get anywhere before, there was no way we would get anywhere with him moving on. I just knew it wasn't meant to be.**

**I had decided that I was going to start distancing myself from him, to make the transition more bearable for myself. I know I wasn't being completely fair to him, but I also wasn't in the mood to be fair either. Gradually I stopped inviting him out, and stopped going when invited. Making excuses. I got a summer job, which made it easy to come up with a valid excuses.**

** The occasional times we did meet up, I made sure to sit next to other friends. **

**The end of that July we attended a conference together. Michael started going out of his way to sit next to me. At the rallies, in the van, when we went out to eat. He would just make sure to sit next to me. I didn't say anything about it, though I most definitely noticed. I didn't know if I should be super happy or irritated. You can't just stop finding someone attractive.**

**Near the end of our trip he asked if he could speak to me after the rally. Not really thinking anything of it, I said sure, I'd meet him in the hang out room.**


	10. Chapter 5 - Wet Dreams

**Forgive me for not updating sooner. Several things all happening at once, and this just had to wait. My daughter's birthday is soon, so cleaning up for that, my son is starting school next week, so preparing for that. Both kids have been under the weather, so taking care of them. And just my normal day to day responsibilities. I'm currently doing laundry while trying to type this. I'm also attempting to draw a picture to go with this story. But since it's been so long since I've seriously done art, I'm a little rusty and slow. **

**So forgive me. I promise I will not drop this, as I've seen so many other people do. I may not be able to update every day like some awesome writers I know, but I'm gonna ****_try_**** for at least a weekly update, if not more. I will be faithful to all those who have favorited and followed. Thank you for those who have done so, and for those who have reviewed as well. You guys help me, and motivate me to continue telling my tale. As always I appreciate honest critiques. I know my writing style is sometimes inconsistent with first person vs third. I hope as I continue to write I will get better at that. **

**So without further delay, here is my next chapter. It has a title! Isn't that exciting? And as it implies, there is a mini-lemon. Not detailed and drawn out, but it's there. This is that kind of story after all. It's gonna go further and further down that little bunny trail. Should I give warnings every time? (yes there will be more than one) I mean it's rated M, and it's states in the summery adult themes. So people are coming in expecting it correct? I can give warnings each time if people want me too, otherwise I'm just gonna write my story.**

**As usual Hiro Mashima is the sole owner of "Fairy Tail"**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Wet Dreams**

**Both of their POV's**

The next morning Lucy found herself in a fairly awkward position. She was completely trapped. Natsu had his hands wrapped around her and a leg draped over her as well. She was trying very hard to Not enjoy the feeling of being in his arms. No, not a good idea at all she decided. Especially after the erotic dream she had about a certain dragon slayer last night. Her faced turned red as she remembered it.

_He pushed her against the wall. Ravishing her mouth as he forcefully lifted her legs around his waist. Grinding against her. She moaned with wanton abandon. Violently ripping her shirt off of her, and attacked her breasts in the same manner he had attacked her mouth. Her moans had gotten louder and echoed in the room. "More" she cried out. Treating her skirt to the same treatment as her shirt, it too was cast away in the fervor of their passion. He forcefully entered her, pumping in and out of her almost out of control and she felt nothing but sweet, sweet ecstasy._

"Those are not the kind of dreams one should be having about their best friend." She thought to herself. She was a virgin for crying out loud! If she was going to have erotic dreams, shouldn't candlelight and rose petals be involved? Up against a wall? Ripping her clothes off? It just sounded so low class in her mind. Not that her dream self-had seemed to mind at all. She was feeling a little over warm at the moment, and figured that Natsu was most likely not the direct problem this time. Just her dirty thoughts.

"Time for me to wake up" she decided. And proceeded to try to slip out from under Natsu. Emphasis on the "try". Not only did it not work, since trying to move him was the equivalent to trying to move boulders, but he tightened his hold on her too boot! Now she was starting to get a little annoyed. "What is with this situation?" She was completely entrapped. "Hey, Natsu" she said softly. He didn't even flinch. "Natsu" She said a little louder. She started wiggling a little more forcefully, trying to loosen his hold, when she felt … something.

Something hard was poking her side. She stopped wiggling, and confusedly tried to figure out what it could be. Not an elbow, his arms are wrapped around me. His knee perhaps? Didn't feel wide enough to be a knee. She testingly bumped against it, and it seemed to grow, move a little. What the hell is it? She lowered her hand down to touch it, and to say she was shocked and embarrassed would be quite an understatement. She had just felt Natsu's hardened penis! She quickly snatched her hand away. Her face heated up so much, that she wouldn't have been surprised if she had burst into flames. Holy shit, holy shit! She had to get out of this bed now. She tried pushing him away again more forcefully, but she felt "it" again more pronouncedly. "NATSU!" She said a little louder than she had initially wanted to, but she was borderline full panic mode.

"Mmmm?"

"You need to let go of me right now." She said while pushing his arm.

"Don't wanna. Comfy." As he snuggled closer, undoing what little she had done in trying to free herself.

"Natsu!" She had done a full fledge scream this time.

He looked down at her tiredly and saw how he had her trapped against her. Instead of looking abashed or ashamed or any other more appropriate emotion he smiled! His big, goofy, heart melting she meant stupid smile! "Sorry Luce, your just so comfortable." He said as he finally released her.

"I am not a pillow you baka!" As she quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her.

In the bathroom, her heart was racing. "I molested him again!" She thought frantically. "Oh God, I've turned into a rapist! Bad Lucy, Bad! " She splashed cold water on her face to try and calm her nerves down. She was even more ashamed of herself as she remembered how big it was. The cold water had helped her calm down a bit, when she had a random thought, "Are all penis' that big?" she wondered curiously. And then devilish perverted mind reminded her of her dream again. "Something like that…in her in that kind of way". Her head heated up again.

"AH! Bad Lucy!" She splashed more water on her face.

* * *

Natsu had really not wanted to wake up. He'd had a very pleasant dream, involving his favorite blond and the water falls at Tenrou Island. With her calling his name several times. He really did like her skimpy bikini. It was very easy to remove, at least in his dreams. Perhaps there next mission they'll go somewhere super warm so he could see her in it again.

He had really enjoyed waking up with her in his arms too. Taking a moment to crack his neck and stretch his back, he finally noticed his raging hard-on. For him, it was unsurprising. He got one almost every morning, espeiclaly with his Lucy dream last night. He then paused and thought for a minute, remembered how he had her up against him, and blushed a little as he realized why she had been so freaked out. "Whoops." There is no way she didn't notice his morning wood since he had been all over her. He took a moment to focus in on the bathroom, and could hear her muttering to herself. Couldn't make out the exact words since she had the water running, but it didn't take a genius to figure out why she'd be so freaked.

Debating for a second, he came to a safe, healthy decision. "I'm gonna go back to sleep and pretend nothing happened." And that's exactly what he did, hoping for a return trip to the waterfalls.

* * *

After quite a bit of time had passed, and Lucy had completely calmed down, she exited the bathroom, ready for the day. In her haste she had forgotten clothes, but did everything else. Liked brushed her teeth, and put on her make-up. As she walked over to where their bags were she noticed Natsu had gone back to sleep. "Good, I can have some more time to compose myself before I talk to him face to face." Turning a little pink as she glanced down and ignored the slightly disappointed feeling of him being under the blanket.

She opened her bags to find everything folded nicely and dried perfectly. She felt so warm and happy right then. She wanted to give him a big kiss on the cheek in thanks. She hadn't actually though Natsu was capable of folding things, at all, let alone so neatly. She really owe him. After last nights frozen fest, she decided that she would listen to Natsu and actually dress warmly.

She pulled out a pair of skin-tight, black pants; a white, tight, long sleeve, turtle neck; and a blue, fitted, low cut, V-neck sweater. She then found her underwear folded neatly at the bottom, and with realization, blushed bright red yet again.

"Oh…My…God…"he had seen her sexy underwear! She was so incredibly embarrassed. Why didn't I remember them last night and hid them someone? Dried them by the fireplace? Something. He'd had his hands all over her underwear! Her thoughts stopped, and she swallowed. Refusing to acknowledge her sinful thoughts, she took her clothes into the bathroom with her. If she had been honest with herself though, she would have realized she really liked the thought of his hands on her underwear.

* * *

"Hey Natsu! You waking up sometime today? Don't we have to check out soon?"

I awoke again to Lucy's voice. I don't know how long I had slept for, but she was fully dressed. And actually wearing clothes that covered her body. I would have been slightly disappointed, if it wasn't for the fact that everything clung to her like a second skin. In some ways it was hotter than when she showed off everything, not that he didn't like it when she showed off everything. And I was happy she was being sensible for once.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10."

He was a little surprised, very rarely did he ever sleep in that late. He was an up with the sun kind of guy generally. But then again, he had been up till about 4 in the morning last night, so he really shouldn't have been surprised. "Okay, I'm up. Check-out is at 11…I think" He quickly got out of bed, and didn't notice how Lucy's face turned bright red at the sight of him in just a pair of boxers.

He started to put his clothes right there.

"Natsu!" She screeched.

"What?" He had one leg in his pants.

"Don't you have any decency? I'm standing right here!"

"Sooo?" He really didn't get it. It's not like he was naked, and she's seen him in shorts before. What did it matter if they were swimming shorts of boxers shorts? The same stuff is covered.

"You shouldn't get dressed in front of a lady!"

"You could just turn around." And he continued getting dressed, ignoring her sputtering. Seriously she was weird. She walked around in clothes that were barely better than underwear, yet yelled at him for putting on clothes?

He finished dressing, and grabbed their bags. When there was a knock at the door. "Geez for 8500 jewels a night, you think they'd at least let you check out when you wanted." Assuming it was the hotel staff there to kick them out. He sincerely hoped it wasn't that lady from last night. He didn't feel like being felt up , by her, again. Now if a beautiful blond would offer….Breathing deeply he opened the door. And saw that it was indeed hotel staff member. Some short dude in a suit. "Damn. You guys don't have to kick us out, we're leaving."

"Uh, sorry sir. That's not what I'm here for. A thousand apologies if that was the impression. We'd never treat our Elite guests in such a manner." He said in an apologetic bow. "I heard from my subordinates that a fire mage was staying here?"

"What of it?" Did that slutty chick say something to get him in trouble?

"We'd like to hire you for the day, sir. Please allow me to enter and discuss it with you sir." Natsu opened the door and ushered the man in.

"Hey Lucy, this is…I don't know but he's got a job for us." Natsu told Lucy. He could tell that she had been getting angry at the idea of possibly being kicked out of the hotel for not checking out on time. Her heartbeat was high and her face was red, and she had scary eyes.

"So, mister, What's the job?" Asking as he turned to face the short man .

"I am President Lory, owner of this hotel. As you are well aware last night we had a pretty nasty storm. The trains cannot leave the station due to ice buildup. Several of us business owners heavily rely on working trains to make a profit and bring in revenue. The station was saying it could take 5-7 days to clear off the tracks. This just won't due. When I overheard a hotel employee referring to a fire mage staying here, I couldn't help but think that perhaps fate was smiling down on me. I've just come from an emergency meeting with several other business owners, and the station and have a proposal for you."

"You want Natsu to melt the ice off the tracks?" Lucy interrupted.

"That is correct madam."

"For how far?"

"The storm wasn't nearly as big as it could have been. Around 10 miles each way should do just fine. Normally we are better prepared with salting and scraping the tracks, but it really the storm came upon us so quickly and violently, that there just wasn't time." He didn't seem to realize that he had just flippantly asked Natsu to melt 20 miles of ice.

Natsu wasn't concerned. He knew he could handle it. "So what are you guys offering for our services."

"If you can finish it today we're prepared to give 100k, and free night here in this room again. If it takes 2 days 70k and this room for 2 nights, 3 days 40k and again use of this room for the duration. 4 days will be 10k. 5 days isn't worth anything since the normal cleaning crews could accomplish it in that time frame."

"Yosh, I'm all fired up! We'll be done by today."

* * *

**As promised after the rally I went to the hang out room. It was this large lounge with several circular sofas with coffee tables in the middle of them, throughout the room. I mean there were like 9 stations like this. With a lot of space between each couch section. I had brought down some nail polish, deciding to paint my toes while I waited. He came over a few minutes later while I was applying little flower designs to them. **

**We made small talk for a little while. He actually even asked me about my toe nails. And why I put cotton balls between my toes. Just random small talk, that really wasn't important. I mainly focused more on my toes than I did on him to be honest. Remember I had decided to give up, and looking at him was a little painful for me. The boy I would never have as my own.**

** He went silent after a little while. And at that point, I was also trying to figure out why he wanted to meet up after the rally. So I finally looked at him, and noticed that he was breathing really hard and wiggling his foot all nervously. "Dude, are you okay?" I asked him with concern. I had never seen him like that before. (He's one of those very stoic men, who don't show emotions easily, and are not easily shaken. He repelled off a mountain in Colorado, with no hesitation and with great speed; that the people running it had wondered how many times he had done it before. We were city kid's, we'd never even seen a mountain let alone jumped off one.) He doesn't show fear, he doesn't show nerves, and so this was very uncharacteristic of him.**

**He answered "I'm nervous."**

**I couldn't fathom a single reason as to why that would be. "Of what?" I'll be honest and say I had no clue. I had so thoroughly convinced myself that there was no way this boy would ever want someone like me that his next few words honestly shocked me. **

**….Aren't I evil. Tune in next time to hear what he said. Whuhahahaha**


	11. Chapter 6 - Double Cross

**Gomen asai my wonderful readers. I've been so busy cleaning my house for a birthday party that I just had no energy to sit at my computer and type. Though I wasn't lazy with my story I assure you, I sat on my big comfy couch and hand wrote over 20 pages for this story. Now I'm in the process of typing it all out, and adding to it. Thank you for your wonderful patience, wonderful reviews.**

**I'm trying to come up with clever chapter titles, but struggle. **

**On a different note, that I shall quickly address. I received a pm from someone, which I feel a little annoyed with, but will address this persons issue here in case there is someone else with a similar issue. They were annoyed with my use of "God". Apparently this person wants me to use "Mavis" instead, since they don't feel "Fairy Tail" is a place for religious stuff. First of all I'll use what I want. Second, "Fairy Tail" isn't anti religion or missing religion at all. It has mentions of prayer to a "Sacred Light" when the council was firing etherion. Also there is a huge catholic looking church in the middle of the city, that Laxus is hiding in when he goes on his little whose the strongest tantrum. So perhaps "God" isn't specifically mentioned, there is some kind of deity present. And that's all I have to say about that.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Natsu's POV**

**Double Cross**

Lucy slammed the door to their hotel room. "That scheming, selfish, arrogant, son of a bitch, asshole! I cannot believe, simply cannot believe the audacity of that, that ARGH!" She screamed in frustration at trying to adequately state her opinion. Lucy must be pretty pissed to be swearing and to run out of words. For a novelist to run out of words, they had to be really flustered.

"Hey Lucy, it's okay. I'll just treat it as a great day of training. Don't be so mad anymore okay?" I came into the room, significantly calmer than her. A sight not seen often. I was secretly enjoying her huge temper tantrum, especially since for once it wasn't directed at me.

"How can you be so calm!? That cheating, rat bastard has just screwed you over!" Her face was bright red with anger. I could hear her fast beating heartbeat. She was panting she was so mad. I was having a hard time not watching her ample chest rise and fall. "I knew that reward was too damn high for what was being asked. He had no fucking intention of paying it!" I quietly watched as she stomped over and kicked one of the couches. "Damn politeness, I'm demanding a contract from everyone from now on!"

I would have been royally pissed, but just currently felt amused at Lucy's anger, which helped alleviate my own. If both of us were that angry the hotel would be rubble by now. That president had been a fucking prick though. Instead of the 20 total miles stated, there had been over 50. Over double the given estimate. Instead of being frustrated I had took it as a challenge. Lucy had tried to help with her spirits, but none were able to do much. Virgo hadn't had much luck in digging the ice off, and Scorpio's sandblast had been too slow. So Lucy helped me out as best as she could by providing me with plenty of food and fire. Which had been a huge help. I have been running full steam for hours, and without her assistance I would have passed out long before the job had been completed.

He knew he had pushed his magical and physical limits today and if Lucy hadn't been there for him, he would have failed. He'd barely stopped to eat. After so many hours of intense use of his body, he was tired. Beyond tired actually, he was feeling quite exhausted. He eye balled the bed.

They had just come from the president's office to collect their reward. On top of his exhaustion, he was feeling really pissed and disappointed. The president had pretended he didn't know anything about the job he had offered them. What emergency meeting with the other businesses? This was Iceberg they knew how to handle a little ice storm like that. Since it had been a verbal agreement, they had no proof that he had agreed to pay them a 100k for finishing today. So I had pushed myself for nothing.

I might have gone on a rampage at being told that, but I was just too tired to muster the energy needed. But then Lucy had pleasantly surprised me by losing her cool. Normally when dealing with a client, she was professional, and courteous, even when they were jerk faces. I guess the president went too far this time. After arguing back and forth between the two, Lucy had coldly asked "Are you sure this is the route you wish to take?"

"The hotel wishes to extend its thanks to you for your wonderful volunteer work in clearing the tracks. It has been a big help. As a thank you we will allow you the use of your hotel room again for tonight, at only half the cost." He had smugly responded. Fucking bastard. I was about to get up and punch the shit face, but Lucy interrupted my thoughts.

"You've made your choice then. Come on Natsu, my nose can't handle the lying filth before us anymore." She had said, and walked out of the liars office.

I got up and followed her. But she didn't immediately go upstairs to our room. She went to the front desk and paid for our room. "What are you doing Lucy? You can't be seriously planning on giving that bastard more money?"

"Trust me, Natsu. I have a plan." She smiled at me, but I could tell by her eyes she was livid.

After paying, she marched back outside. Where were we going? And headed straight to the train station. I was super curious, so I followed her without questioning. Once they reached the tracks, she grabbed her keys. "Open gate of the Twins, Gemini!" And the 2 little blue things appeared. What is she doing?

"Hello Princess Lucy"

"Hello Gemini. Do you still remember Gray Fullbuster?"

Immediately they transformed into the Ice bastard_. Why did they still remember Gray and why the hell was he shirtless? Damn it._ He was feeling a little jealous by this discovery. They'd never duplicated him. He was still confused as well. His tiredness not helping with his mood right now.

"Fabulous Gemini. Please build an ice wall as tall and wide as you can along the tracks. If no one is on the train, encase it as well. Though if people are on it, just build in front and behind it. "

"Yes Lucy. Ice maker Wall!" The Gray doppelganger said.

"Oi, Lucy, is there a reason why you're not only undoing all my hard work, but making it worse?" I'll be honest I was irritated.

"That filthy bastard didn't pay you, so we're undoing the job. Just remember you don't know anything" She said with a sneaky smile. "Please, trust me Natsu."

"With my life, but I still don't get it." She had patted my arm in comfort and walked back to the hotel.

Her ranting brought me back from my reverie. After thinking about it, I realized that the president would certainly be pissed when he found out what they had done. I had to smirk. She was certainly the brains of this operation. "Hey Lucy, let's go have some fun later."

"What Natsu?" She looked at me in surprise.

"Give me a chance to rest for 2 hours or so, and let's get out of here and do something fun. How about we end this frustrating day on a positive note."

"Oh I think it'll be a very positive end of day Natsu." I could tell she was planning something else. I wonder what? "But going out sounds like fun. I saw a night club, want to check it out later?"

"Whatever you want to do. I just need a nap first."

"Can you hold off on the nap for a little bit longer, I'm expecting a guest, and would like your assistance."

As I was about to ask who would be visiting. There was a pounding on the door. It startled me, since I had still been leaning against it watching Lucy's antics. Speak of the devil and he appears. I looked at her and watched as a wicked smile crossed her face. Damn that was a sexy look.

"Natsu will you please answer the door with a very scary face please."

"Huh?" I had been staring at her lips.

"Gray can kick your ass in a fight anytime he wants to."

"No he fucking can't!"

"Perfect now answer the door." She said and sat down.

Muttering in annoyance I yelled at the person behind the door, "What the fuck you want!" Which happened to be the bastard president. Why was the president here... oh must be because of the ice.

"You, what have you done!?" He screamed at me.

"Don't know what your fucking talking about. Don't yell in my face you shit head."

"Natsu, please let our guest in." Lucy called out calmly with a sweet tone.

I unwillingly stepped back and let the little shit in. I was still mad at the comment Lucy made, though I realized it was so I could give the reaction she was looking for, in order to intimidate the President. Might as well follow along, this little shit did screw us over after all. So I slammed the door closed after he entered and stayed right behind him.

"What can we do for you this fine evening President Lory?" Lucy asked extra politely

"You know what you did you fucking bitch!"

Before I even realized my actions I had him by the neck of his shirt and had lifted him in the air one handed with my other fist lit on fire. I could barely hear Lucy calling my name, the rage making my blood pound in my ears. Menacingly I brought his face to mine, "Want to repeat that." He shook his head in fear, his eyes bugging out of his ugly face. "Apologize."

"So very sorry for the intrusion, and for my impolite words. My behavior has been quite rude. Please forgive me." I dropped his sorry ass on the floor.

"Why the fuck are you hear. Didn't you say what you needed to say earlier?" I was practically growling. How dare he call my Lucy a bitch. He better not say that shit again.

"Now, now Natsu, is that anyway to treat a customer?" Lucy had sat back down. I guess she had gotten up to stop me from murdering the bastard. "I'm sure he's here to repent for his earlier behavior, and immoral actions. I'm sure he's here to properly hire us for another job. He must be truly filled with great amounts of remorse. Isn't that right President Lory?"

"Yes madam." He said is a much subdued voice.

"Now", she continued, "I'm sure you're here to discuss the removal of that giant wall of ice that seems to have randomly appeared. And after all that hard work my partner did to clear those very same tracks earlier today. Of course we had nothing to do with it, seeing as my partner is a fire user and I'm a celestial summoner. Neither of these abilities can make ice. As I'm sure you are well aware of." _Gotta admit, she was smooth. Damn is she awesome._

I could tell that the president was pissed. He was red and his heart beat was elevated, but perhaps gaining an ounce of wisdom, kept his stupid mouth shut.

"So, before we can accept this current job, you will of course write out a proper request contract for us to accept, and pay us in advance as well if you don't mind. Now normally you would put your offer on the request but we have a special working relationship with each other. And I feel it would be quite proper for us, in this situation, to say what we will want for the job. " She watched him silently nod his head. "Excellent. Now I feel 129,250.00 jewels will do just nicely." She crossed her legs and said with a smile.

"WHAT! I only offered 100k before!"

"Ah, nice to see your memory returning to you. I was worried for your health earlier this evening when you had forgotten the verbal agreement we had made. Well of course the first 100k is to cover the successful completion of the mission you had presented us today. The extra 25k is for the removal of this new block of ice that seems to have randomly appeared which could also be considered a prevaricator's fee. And the final 4,250 jewel, is of course the refund of the 'free' room that was promised us along with the acceptance of the mission from today. Here is my receipt of payment for this room from earlier."

"This is extortion!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Payment in advance of course, based on our current history. We will be able to complete the task early in the morning seeing as my partner is exhausted from today's excursion's. Assuming we receive payment in a timely manner of course."

"I'm going to report you to the council!" He said standing up angrily. I growled and shoved his ass back down.

"GO AHEAD!" She screamed at him. Finally losing her cool politeness. "You should be thankful, that I didn't report you! Hell you should be so thankful in fact that you should want to kiss my feet! In fact you better pray I don't tell Sorcerers Weekly what you did! How do you think it'll go for business when the world knows about your treatment of the Grand Magic Games winners? Especially actual participants of the winning team?" She calmed down a little. "Be thankful that I don't use the Heartfillia name and contact all of my father's old business partners and destroy you. Be especially thankful, that we didn't destroy your precious hotel after your treatment of us. I'm sure you watched at least a portion of the Games, and should have a vague idea of the power we mages possess. It would be wise to not attempt to screw over anyone else in the future, not all mages are as polite as we are. Now do we have a deal or not."

The slightly pale, cowed president slowly stood. "You'll have your money within an hour. Have the ice removed and be out of my hotel by 9 am tomorrow. And never come back." Trying to salvage what little pride he had. Instead of answering she just scoffed, and rolled her eyes. He left the room quickly.

I was completely dumbfounded. She was awesome! Amazing! His partner was just epically cool. Perhaps I didn't follow everything she had said, but I got the gist of it. I grinned broadly at her. "You're amazing." I said and in my excitement grabbed her in a big hug. "I've got the best partner ever." And with that, my energy was gone. The adrenaline rush I had received at his insult to Lucy left me weaker than before. I had been running on fumes for the past hour before that shit head had come. Now I was empty. So I slumped down on her, almost falling to the floor.

"Natsu! You're heavy! Stand up on your own!" She was struggling to remain upright under my weight.

"Sorry, too tired." Plus I really liked leaning on her.

A concerned expression was her face. "Okay Natsu, help me get you on the bed okay?" I nodded my head. "Oh, Natsu I'm so sorry, you must be beyond exhausted." As she half dragged me towards the bed.

I'll never admit it, but I purposefully angled it so that I would land on top of her while she tried to help me into the bed.

"Ooof", she cried out when I landed on her, a little harder than I had meant too.

I finally had her exactly where I've been wanting her. Too bad I had no idea what to really do and no energy to do it even if I had a clue. So I just snuggled and enjoyed her scent and warmth.

"I don't get why Happy is always complaining about my weight. You're a whole lot heavier than I am." She randomly stated with a pout. She must really be worried about me, if she's not all freaking out over me being on her like this. I just had to smile, perhaps I'll play sick more often. In the mist of my devious thoughts I felt her cool hand on my forehead. I started to blush a little, darn this face of mine.

"The problem with you is I have no idea if you have a fever or not. You always feel hot, even when you're sleeping." She touches me when I'm sleeping? Oh happy day. Hard not to get a little excited at the thought, and I couldn't help but smile. She then started rubbing my hair. I instinctively made a very contented sound.

She started giggling. "Are you purring Natsu?" She said. I could hear the immense amusement in her voice.

I stopped my contented sound, and lifted my head indignantly. And looked at her. "Dragons do not purr," I stated, "We growl…ferociously."

"Oh yeah, I'm terrified." She said with mock horror, now full fledged laughing at me.

With a very mischievous look I said, "You should be." I growled and proceeded to blow raspberries in her neck. Tickling her side and not being the least bit merciful in my torture.

"AH! STOP! STOP!" She screamed while laughing uncontrollably out loud because of my attack. She was wiggling and trying to fight me off. I felt her hitting my back, so I pinned her arms down.

We were both panting. And I smirked in triumph as she couldn't get her hands free from me, even in my weakened state. "I think someone owes me an apology" I said with a snobby, lofty tone. In response she stuck her tongue out at me. A predatory gleam entered my eyes. "Didn't anyone ever tell you, that you shouldn't stick your tongue out at people…Unless you plan to use it." She blushed prettily at that. She really is so beautiful. A sudden silence engulfed us. I stared into her eyes and slowly looked lower to her lips and watched as she nervously licked them. Almost in a trance, I started bringing my lips closer to hers. _Just one taste_. I was less than an inch away when a loud thumping on our door startled both of us. The spell was broken. I quickly moved off of her while at the same time she pushed me off as well. And she quickly got up to answer the door.

_ What was I about to do?_ I covered my eyes with my forearm and quietly sighed in frustration. _I was about to kiss her. _I didn't know if I should be pissed, disappointed or relieved at the interruption. So I settled for frustrated.

She came back with a bag. "It's your payment. Complete with signed mission contract. So he can't accuse us of stealing from him. Guess we seriously scared that jerk. Want me to count it make sure he isn't trying to screw us over again?"

I yawned loudly. I remembered that I was indeed tired. I was thankful she didn't seem mad at me for what almost happened. She wasn't acting weird or anything. I didn't want her mad at me. "If you want. I'm too tired to care anymore. Wake me up in a couple of hours and we'll go have some fun, get some food."

"I could go get food while you're sleeping, so we can go straight to the club instead of wasting time for it too cook. We have an early morning, so can't be out too late."

"If you want to order room service that's fine. I don't want you going out by yourself."  
"I can just go…"  
"No."

"Natsu." Her tone implied she was getting angry. But I really didn't care. This hotel seemed to be filled with assholes, and I didn't want her wondering around while I was knocked out.

"No Lucy. That president is pissed at us. I don't want you going somewhere alone. We're on a mission together, so let's stick together." She was still pissed at me. I sighed. "Please Lucy, we don't know what kind of connections he has. I would really appreciate peace of mind while trying to rest. If you're not here I won't be able to sleep." I gave her puppy eyes. "Besides who'll guard me while I'm sleeping?"

"Fine Natsu." She said softly. She still wasn't happy with me, but she wasn't quite pissed off either. And she'd stay put, so I wouldn't have to worry about her. I chose to stay silent, to avoid any chance of more arguing and succumbed to my exhaustion.

* * *

_**He answered "I'm nervous."**_

_**I couldn't fathom a single reason as to why that would be. "Of what?" I'll be honest and say I had no clue. I had so thoroughly convinced myself that there was no way this boy would ever want someone like me that his next few words honestly shocked me. **_

**"I…I really like you."**

**Blink blink. I didn't hear that right. "What did you say?"**

**"I really like you, as more than a friend."**

**I still couldn't quite believe it. A sudden rush of happiness just entered my heart, and I had to try really hard not to laugh, but I did smile really big. "Really?" I managed to squeak out.**

**He nodded. I scooted closer to sit nearer to him. I was giddy. "Do you like me too?" He asked really softly. His voice actually shook a little. He was acting so freakin shy and cute.**

**"Yes. For years to be honest." I said shyly. He had confessed. The boy I liked, liked me back! "How long have you liked me?" I was curious.  
**

**I was expecting him to say for the past month or something. I was shocked again to learn that it had been since we saw the heart in Mexico! Over a year previously. Over a year, and nothing. No indication. He didn't think I liked him, I didn't think he liked me. Even after I invited him to Jr. Prom with me, he still wasn't sure. But he had come to similar conclusions as me, that if he didn't at least say something, he probably wouldn't get another chance.**

**Funny enough we didn't actually officially become a couple right then and there. We decided to go a few official dates first, (as opposed to the group outings we had been doing) and see where things would lead. Both of us were of the opinion that just because you go on dates, doesn't mean you're a couple, till both parties decide to be a couple. **

**…My story continues next chapter. **

**Thank you all for such wonderful words. I laughed out loud at the number of people who love my real story more than my fake one. I get warm fuzzies from it. I know I was just plain evil with cutting it off when I did and then not updating for 2 whole weeks. So very sorry. Please forgive me. And continue reviewing and reading.**


	12. Chapter 6 cont Dejected to Hopeful

**Alrighty I have a short filler NaLu chapter, but my story will be a little longer for you guys. It seems very popular. More popular than my NaLu story. Thank all so much for so many wonderful, and positive reviews. I cannot believe just how awesome you all are. **

**I had small happy tears in my eyes at your support and care. Wrap your arms around yourself and squeeze tightly because I want to give you a huge hug for being so wonderful.**

**I hope you enjoy my quickly released filler chapter :) The next chapter is gonna be yummy. Not lemonade yet, but steps in the right direction.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 continued – Lucy's POV**

**From Dejected to Hopeful**

"God I can't believe him sometimes. When is he going to see me as an equal team mate? I am so tired of him treating me like I'm some helpless porcelain doll. The master chose me to be a member of the Grand Magic Games as well!" She angrily thought to herself as she sat on the couch counting out Natsu's reward. She planned on giving him all of it. He had done all the work this time around. Which did nothing to help her mood. It just added a sense of uselessness to her churning emotions.

"I'M NOT USELESS DAMNIT!" An overwhelming sadness threatened to make her cry. She wanted to be a real partner, someone Natsu could truly depend on. Not some charity case, that he felt pity for. She couldn't fathom any reason why he continued to be her partner, besides pity, and the fact he liked her bed so much. _No matter how strong I seem to get, he seems to always need to save my sorry ass from one thing or another. But as it were, he didn't even trust me to go get food on my own._

In the past she had tried to have Gemini duplicate Natsu, but they had informed her they couldn't. They could only copy people whose magic power levels were close in equality or less than that of their users power. That's why she didn't use Gemini earlier to help Natsu out using his fire ability. She wasn't strong enough.

Well and truly in a funk, the usually perky girl was uncharacteristically depressed. She slowly finished counting the reward. Exactly 129,250.00 jewels. Not a cent more or less. "At least I was able to get Natsu's hard earned reward." She thought dejectedly. Natsu had worked incredibly hard today. Running full steam, breathing fire for miles on end. Natsu did always enjoy a good challenge. Nothing "Fired him up" more. She had been exhausted just watching him. She hoped her sorry attempt at help, of food and fire, had helped him at least a little.

I had tried really, really hard to help Natsu. First I had used Virgo to dig the ice away, but it had been too slick for the poor spirit. Scorpio had, had better luck with his sand blaster, but he was able to clear a foot for every half mile Natsu could manage. "Maybe I'll be a little less useless the more keys I get." She thought unhappily.

She sat back on the couch, and sighed, staring at the ceiling. "Enough of that", she decided. "No more sulking. There's no use getting upset what I can't currently change. I'll just continue to work hard, and get stronger. I'm annoying myself. I'm holding 10 of the golden keys, I'm not pathetic." She got up a stretched. Looking over at the sleeping Natsu. "He just worries for me, that's all."

_What was that earlier? In her anger she had forgotten that little episode with the tickling. Was Natsu really trying to flirt with me? Was it my imagination, or was he actually about to kiss me? Or had he been setting me up for more tickling?_ She watched him thoughtfully. "_Could he possible like me?"_ The thought made her tummy flutter a little. Did she dare allow hope to blossom? "_I'll have to think about this a little more._"

She was starting to get hungry and bored. There was a part of her that just wanted to go get the food. _"It's not like I'm not alone most of the time anyway. I live alone, I shop alone, and I've even gone on missions all by myself…Though Natsu had pouted about it."_ But she was a woman of her word. She had agreed to not leave the room. So she picked up the room service menu, and the mini contact lacrima. There hadn't been any leftovers from last night, so she followed his example, and decided on a bunch of different dishes. Thinking back, she thought there were like 20 boxes last night.

"Natsu is such a bottom less pit." She thought with a smile. "There I go thinking about Natsu again. It feels like no matter what I'm doing, it cycles back to him. He's even been entering my novel! I really can't stay angry at him. I really shouldn't be angry that's he's so protective of me. It's probably just become 2nd nature to him by this point."

Feeling much better after her little pity party, she placed the order for dinner. "I'll become the best partner. One he can truly rely on. I may never reach his power levels, but that doesn't mean I'll always be weak. And maybe, one day, he'll see me as more? No Lucy, don't go down that road, you're gonna put yourself in a funk again. Negativity causes wrinkles and fixes nothing."

She hopped in the shower quickly, to start getting ready for tonight. Could she maybe, possibly consider it a date? They've never actually gone out for fun together before. Sure they've eaten out loads of times, but that is a necessary part of life. They've never done anything, just the two of them, for pure fun. If it could be considered a date, I should dress the part, right? She did pack some club wear, not because she had planned on going to a club, but who knew what circumstance would arise that could require it? A girl is always prepared. She'd bought it after going with Cana a few times, but hadn't actually had a chance to wear it yet. Though it was pretty…risqué, even for her. Would it be enough to finally get Natsu to notice her?

The door interrupted her train of thought. She quickly put on a bathrobe, and answered it. She directed the 3 servers on where they could put their food, and paid them. One of the servers had stared a little too hard, but didn't do anything inappropriate. So she ignored it. She ate her dinner first, so Natsu could rest a little longer and then would finish getting ready while he was eating.

Natsu had been sleeping for almost 2 hours at this point. She saw it was starting to get late, so decided it was time to wake him up. She walked over and started stroking his head, softly calling his name. "Natsu, hey Natsu. Dinner is here." She heard some indistinct mumbling. "Come on Natsu, wake up please?" She saw his eyes slowly open, and she smiled. He was so cute! Like a little boy.

He kind of blankly stared at her. She waved her hand in front of him. "Good morning Natsu, well good night anyway. You asked me to wake you up in 2 hours and said we'd go have some fun tonight. Dinner is here." She said with a warm smile.

He blinked a few times, "Right, yeah, thanks." He said as he slowly got up, and stretched. "What's for dinner?"

"Everything."

"Sounds good."

"I'm gonna get ready while you eat, take your time Natsu."

He just nodded his head in acknowledgement. Lucy was feeling a little guilty now. Maybe it would have been better to let him sleep. He still looks really tired. "Hey Natsu, we don't have to go out tonight. I can see you're still tired."

"Nah, I want to go. I've never been to a club before, and we might not get another chance for a while." He said smiling at her.

"I don't want you to feel you have too Natsu. There are several clubs in Magnolia that I can take you to when we get back." I really wish I had let him sleep now. I was feeling so guilty.

"Lucy." He said it in such a way, that I knew I'd just annoy him if I continued. So I smiled brightly instead, gathered my clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready. It didn't have to mean anything that I was in the mood to wear leather. Nor that I took extra care with my hair and make-up. I'd been growing my hair out lately, much to Cancer's sadness, but I had missed my pretty cascades. _I wonder if he'll like my outfit?_

* * *

**Our first official date was movie and a dinner. Original I know. But it's a classic for a reason. It was a little awkward at first, but after a while it was just like before. We talked about all the things we usually talked about. We saw ****"Pokemon 2000"**** in case you were curious. Yes I am that old. Then ate out at a nearby diner.**

**As a whole we kept it on the down low at first. We didn't want the extra pressure to get together if it wasn't really meant to be. We really wanted it to be our decision. **

**His best friend, Art, was all proud of Michael. (Fun fact, Art had actually been my friend first, they met though me.) And was happy for us. He had pretty much knew we liked each other, but was honor bound to not spill our secrets, as much as it drove him nuts. Art had been subtly pushing Michael to confess for about 6 months.**

**My best friend was kind of a negative bitch about it actually. (We're not friends anymore). She said something along the lines of, "It's probably not gonna work. It's like craving something from someone's table, and it looks so great, you want it so badly because you don't think you can ever taste it, but once you get it, it's just liver." **

**I was kind of hurt by this. I mean she knew I had liked the boy for years, and had always been supportive, my dream finally comes true and she says that. I had answered her sarcastically, "Don't be too supportive now, I might get confused and think your happy for me." She apologized, but I never quite understood her reaction. I don't think she liked him. She'd never hinted at it. In fact she hinted that she had liked Art. Which they did wind up dating for the rest of that summer, but that completely fell apart.**

**On one of our dates we got caught in a random down pour. So I got to meet his parents much earlier than I would have felt comfortable with, but they were fabulous. He had an adorable little brother and sister, and his parents were so nice. His mom let me borrow some clothes and dried mine in their dryer, and we spent several hours just talking together. I had dinner with them and everything. We weren't even officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and I met the parents. For an awkward situation, they made it very pleasant.**

**On Friday, October 13****th****, 2000, about 3 months after he confessed, we officially became a couple. There was a full moon that night. But no kissing had happened yet. Remember both of us were so inexperienced at this whole thing, and I was a little scarred by dog boy. We didn't really hold hands, though we would hug each other good bye. Neither one of us was quite sure how to go from friends, to boyfriend and girlfriend. **

**For Christmas he took me to fancy steak house. I was so shocked at the prices. At this point, we'd done mainly fast food, with places like Denny's for our nicer joints. I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu, because I felt guilty. He got himself a big ole steak. When he drove me home, I thought he was finally gonna kiss me. We hugged and sat in the car for a while, but we just didn't know how to initiate it. I wanted to kiss him, I'm sure he wanted to kiss me, but what do you do? We were so silly, and nervous about the whole thing. So we we've known each others feelings for over 5 months at this point, and hadn't gone beyond hugging.**

**Two 18 year olds without a freakin clue.**


	13. Chapter 7 Clubbing Part 1

**So very sorry for such a long delay. It's partially my fault, but the main thing that happened was my computer updated and wouldn't let me open my saved documents anymore. I don't have the most… um …legal version of a certain typing program, so I guess this update caught it, and all my saved files were locked. I know naughty me. **

**So it kind of hurt my typing mojo for a while. But I have returned. I have sorted out my issue with the locked files and have been able to access them again. Yay me :)**

**So thank you kindly for your patience. I honestly didn't mean to be so slow. **

**And as usual, I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did I'd probably ruin it, turning it into a wimpy shoujo manga. Or perhaps Josei smut ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Clubbing Part One**

Mostly Natsu's view

Natsu was finally feeling more awake after eating the 19 dinners she had ordered for him. He was glad that she had stayed in the room like he asked. "I wonder what a club is like?" He thought to himself. "Is it like the guild? Can I pick a fight?" It'd been too long since his last fight, and he was feeling antsy. Picking on the hotel president didn't really cut it for him. "Where's a frozen punching bag when you need one?" He turned as he heard the bathroom door open, and he was very suddenly real happy that the ice princess was not here right now.

He swallowed loudly and blinked a few times. He couldn't really believe his eyes. His first thought was that a succubus had switched places with his Lucy, but he could smell his Lucy clearly. You'd think he'd be used to the way Lucy dressed, but for some reason the outfit she had on right now, blew the others away.

His eyes traveled over her body. Starting with her feet, she wore leather high heeled boots that went mid-calf. There were metal hearts on the heels, and small silver chains dangling on it. Up too impossibly tight black, leather pants. _Were they painted on?_ From the straight front, they were bad enough, riding low on her hips, but the side view was much, much worse. The pants (if they can really be called that) had large, heart-shaped, holes that got progressively larger the higher up they went, along the entire length all the way to the waist. Each heart was outlined with silver studs. The top heart was at least his opened hand width wide. He could see no underwear line. Her flat, toned, abs was completely exposed.

Continuing to travel up, she had on a leather halter top, with a deep V neckline. In the middle, was a zipper. The top rested maybe an inch past her breasts. No real adornment, just the zipper. Finally reaching her face he saw smokey eyes and full, shiny, kissable, lips. Her hair was pulled up in a high, tight ponytail, with loose curls landing along her shoulders. She didn't say anything as she walked past him to go to her bag. His eyes couldn't help but follow. Then he noticed the back of her top was almost fully exposed with a large heart shaped hole, outlined with the same silver studs as the pants.

He watched her as she put on a silver studded belt and attached her whip and keys to it. "Am I a bad perv for wanting her to use that whip on me all of a sudden?" He silently thought.

"Are you going to get ready Natsu?" She asked, pulling him out of his staring. He realized he had been blatantly staring at her for a little while now and felt embarrassed by his actions. _She wanted to go out in public, dressed like that? She looked like a dominatrix! _

"Um…I am ready, aren't I?" He looked down, shirt check. Pants check. Shoes check. Scarf, yup. Why was she asking if it's obvious he was dressed?

"Natsu, you wore that all day. It's dirty."

"Well I don't have anything like what you're wearing." Nor would he be caught dead in skin tight leather.

She went over to his bag and started digging through it. What was she looking for? What was wrong with he was wearing. He casually took a small wiff of himself_. I don't stink. It's not like I have a chance to actually sweat. It just instantly evaporates. _

He watched as she put a finger to her chin in thought, and with a nod to her head she pulled out a key. "Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" She said.

"Punishment Princess?"

"No Virgo" she said with a sigh, "Would you happen to have anything Natsu could wear tonight? We're going dancing."

He was surprised by what she had said_. "Whoa, who said anything about dancing? I thought we were going to a club? Um, one two three four, one two three four_", re-imagining the dance steps Lucy had previously taught him. _"Guess I should put on my suit if we're dancing right?" _Then his eyes widened as he looked at her again. She wasn't wearing a dress for dancing. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Right away princess." Virgo disappeared for a few seconds and came back. And attacked him.

"That looks so much better. Thank you Virgo." Lucy stated 2 minutes later after Virgo had finished dressing Natsu.

He had no idea how it happened, but the gorilla chick managed not only to strip him, but to shove him into the clothes she had brought. His feet now had black boots with a red flames design along the bottom. Which he actually liked better than his other pair of boots. _Wonder if I can keep them?_ Faded, baggy, black ripped jeans with leather bands around his mid-thighs and around his knees on his legs. The bands around his thighs had silver, square studs in them. A tight fitting, sleeveless, black shirt with a zipper down the middle and red flames coming from the hem. A typical black, leather, biker jacket completed the outfit she had brought. He added his favorite scarf. Despite the way it looked, it was rather comfortable. One thing confused him though, "Um Lucy?" he asked

"Yeah Natsu?"

"The pants have holes in them." I mean there were quite a few, he didn't know how she could miss them. Maybe holes wasn't the right word. Shredded? Ripped?

"That's the style of them Natsu. You can buy them that way. That looks like an expensive pair of pants actually."

"How is this a style?" It was incredibly stupid. Why would you pay for pants with holes in them? When his clothes got holes or tears in them, he had to patch them up or else Erza got on his case. Why wasn't it considered stylish then?

"It just is Natsu." She sounded a little exasperated. "They look good on you." She then said with a winning smile.

"I look good with holes in my clothes?" I spent all that money on new clothes and she wants me to wear stuff with holes in them? She really is a weirdo. Well easy enough to put holes in his other clothes. He'd just get into a fight while wearing them.

"Well let's go Natsu", she said as she put on a short cropped coat. It was useless. What point did a short jacket like that serve?

"You're gonna freeze Lucy." Between all the holes in her clothes and practically everything exposed, she's gonna turn blue.

"It's a short walk."

"Here, at least wear mine, unlike you, **I** don't need one."

"I'll be fine Natsu!" She huffed and stomped away.

He was gonna argue with her some more, but realized something. When she got cold, which was inevitable, she'd huddle next to the closest heat source. Which happened to be him. It's not like he'd leave her alone. He smiled a little smugly. He was looking forward to her clinging to him and shivering.

She was still stomping in front of him 5 minutes later. She didn't seem to be noticing the looks she was getting by the men she passed by. Natsu noticed, and definitely wasn't happy with it. He had to work hard to control his growing annoyance at the jerks staring at his Lucy. He sighed. This is gonna be a long night, especially if she stays pissed at him. "Lucy, why are you so mad?" He didn't think he had done anything that bad. He was just trying to look out for his partner.

"I'm not mad, I'm perfectly fine."

"You've been stomping for a while now."

"So?"

Sighing again, "If I say sorry, will you stop stomping in front of me, and walk **with** me?" That way all those assholes will know that she wasn't alone.

"Try it and find out."

"Sorry." _For trying to reasonable with you. _He thought a little petulantly.

She stopped. And breathed in deeply. "I'm not really mad at you Natsu. I'm just incredibly frustrated."

"Because I wanted you to wear a coat?" He scratched his head in confusion. He honestly just couldn't figure her out at times. Sometimes she was easy to manipulate and make her do what he wanted, and other times, like now, she just confused the hell out of him.

She came over and locked arms with him. And walked a little more calmly with him. "I'm sorry Natsu. I'm being childish. I know you are just concerned for me." She said with a small smile.

He just nodded his head, happy she had calmed down.

"I'm just tired of everyone thinking they have to take care of me, like a small child. It feels like I'm just some damsel in distress that needs to be rescued. I sometimes just feel so useless." He was about to say something, when she said, "Just like today."

He stopped them. And looked at her confusedly. How was she useless? He didn't imagine the fight with the hotel president did he? "What do you mean, Luce?" He asked gently.

"I couldn't help you clear the train tracks."

He looked down thinking. It was true that perhaps she hadn't specifically cleared the actual tracks, but he wouldn't have been able to clear them all without her support either. He looked up into her eyes, "You know Luce, if you hadn't helped me out like you did, I wouldn't have finished the mission either. I needed your support. We're a team." She blushed in embarrassment. "Besides, which of us was more 'useful' in getting our payment? That sneaky shit had screwed us over real good, but you managed to fix everything. All I did was scowl."

"Thank you Natsu." She said softly with a shy smile.

"There is one thing that's been on my mind though."

"What's that Natsu?"

"Why do you have a copy of Grey?"

"Huh?" The change of topic had thrown her completely off.

"Your blue spirits thingys. They have Grey memorized. Why?" _I'm not jealous, nope. Just curious._

"Oh, um. Juvia had begged me for a favor."

He raised his eyebrows at that and looked away in embarrassment. He cleared his throat. He really didn't want to imagine what kind of 'favor' Juvia could want with a duplicate of Grey.

Her eyes widened and her face became a darker shade of red, "Not like that you perv! She just wanted to know if Grey had liked her new hair style!" She smacked him in the chest and started stomping away again.

He smiled, and jogged after her. She didn't have Grey because she wanted Grey. He grabbed her hand, and tugged gently. He had another thought. "So, why didn't you duplicate me earlier to help with the tracks if you wanted to help get rid of the ice so badly?" She stopped walking and looked away.

"I can't." She said it wistfully.

"Why not?" _What gives she can copy the frozen bastard. Why not him?_

She looked at him, with a slightly annoyed face, "I'm not strong enough."

He just blinked in confusion at her.

"Gemini can only duplicate people who have equal power levels to me, or less. "

"So…" He thought for a second and a giant smile formed on his face, "I'm stronger than the ice bastard?! Whoot!" He started doing a happy dance. Finally, concrete evidence that he was better than Grey! "I knew I was better than the ice princess!"

"Stop dancing you idiot!" She was laughing at his antics. "People are staring!"

"Eh. I'm used to it." He put his arm around her shoulders, "Let's go!" He was in a very good mood. He couldn't wait to shove it in the Popsicle's face. In his excitement missed her very embarrassed blush at having Natsu's arms around her.

His good mood lasted till he got to the club. They got in without any issues. One look at Lucy and the bouncer at the door suffered a nosebleed.

Sensory overload is a nice, gentle, way of describing what the explosion of smells and noise that assaulted him did to his dragon senses. The music was on the verge of bursting his ear drums. He was seriously struggling to not cover his poor ears in embarrassment.

So many sweaty bodies cramped into a large room mixed with smoke. Random bright lights swirled around in dizzying patterns.

"Come on Natsu, I see an open booth!" Lucy screamed in excitement, as she dragged him to it.

He was grateful that it was located behind the speakers. The noise level went down some. Not comfortable for him, but better. Lucy was saying something, but he couldn't really hear her for once. He held up a finger indicated he needed a minute, and closed his eyes. He moderated the noise levels internally. It was something he had learned so he wouldn't have to listen to every conversation in the guild hall, unless he wanted to. The music became even lower, and he opened his eyes. Unfortunately he hadn't figured out how to do it with smells yet. Since meeting the jiggle butt gang he had been making a more conscience effort to do so, with minimal success.

"You were saying Lucy", he said loudly with smile.

"We can lock our coats into this locker, so we won't have to worry about someone stealing them." He nodded his head and took off his jacket. He didn't notice the looks he received from the female population, as his buff arms reflected the light. His tall height had automatically attracted attention upon entering, but now they were almost panting. Too bad for them, that he only had eyes for the specific blond in front of him.

Lucy received a very similar reaction from the male populace. Her jacket hadn't done much besides cover her back. But more skin is always a reason to get more excited.

Together, they made a striking couple. Almost a matching set in black. Several of the girls gave up knowing they couldn't compete with his well-endowed companion. And most of the men came to similar conclusions, though would never admit it out loud. They didn't want to get on the wrong end of those muscles, especially after noticing his guild mark.

There were a few in each camp though, that decided that the yummy eye candy in front of them was a challenge that couldn't be passed up.

**Lucy's Pov**

They sat in the small curved booth. A waitress came over quickly, giving all her attention to Natsu. Lucy was more than annoyed by the obvious over done flirting. _Can't that bimbo see he's with someone?_ Of course she couldn't really blame the waitress, Natsu was looking incredibly sexy.

She was feeling a little guilty. Belatedly she came to the realization that the club might be too much for Natsu's sensitive ears. She was just so used to them, that she had forgotten how strong his hearing was. (She didn't even think of his sense of smell). He had looked in so much pain a few minutes ago, but now was acting mostly fine. She could tell he was feeling kind of tense though. She wanted to have fun but not at his expense.

The waitress brought back there drinks. He'd ordered a normal beer, she'd decided to go with something a little more fun. She got a strawberry jello shot. "Hey Natsu?"

He lifted his eyes and head a little in acknowledgement that he heard her. Though he was constantly looking around. "I have an idea. Let's go down the menu and try a bunch of different shots? Instead of just beer." He looked at his drink with a small pout. "We can have beer all the time at the guild." She didn't know why she suggested it_; I guess I just want everything to be different from how it normally is._

He gave her a huge grin. "You sure you can handle shots Lucy?"

"I may not be Cana, but I'm not a complete light weight either. It sounds fun, and we'll be trying something new. We can make a game out of it."

"What are the rules?" He was always up for a challenge.

"Let's see. If someone flirts with you, you have to take a shot. If someone of the opposite sex asks you to dance, you take a shot. If someone recognizes us from the Grand Magic games we'll take a shot. If you forget any of the rules you have to take 2 shots. Want more rules?"

"Naw, that's plenty. How to we decide when you lose, and what do I get when I win?"

She glared at him. "Your over confidence is irritating at times. First one unable to stand loses or first one to order the same shot twice. Which ever happens first." He just smirked at her. _Hmm prizes_. She thought. "How about slave for a day?"

"You got it." He quickly finished his beer and signaled the waitress.

"Ready for more handsome?" The waitress coyly said to him, touching his arm. It was Lucy's turn to smirk at him as she saw him cringe a little. As long as she's our waitress he's gonna lose in no time.

"I'll take a Fireball #1 and a Fireball #2." Of course, she could guess exactly what he would order based on the names.

"Apple Pie shooter." She decided she's just go alphabetically. She had already decided on a plan of attack. She knew he'd keep his word for the game, so the first thing she'd do would be to go to the bathroom. And watch him get flirted with by a bunch of girls. Then she'd ask him to dance. It'd be fun to see Natsu drunk. There were plenty of drunken brawls that happened at the guild, but he would join in regardless of his alcohol consumption.

She smiled sweetly at him when there drinks arrived, and the waitress did it again. He rolled his eyes, "Bring me a Fireball #3 and a Flaming Lemon Drop." He looked at Lucy with a subtle glare. She just shrugged her shoulders with a smirk. She didn't say one shot per flirt.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Keep all the glasses so we can see how much each of us has drunk by the end of the night." She wasn't halfway across the dance floor when she looked back to see 3 women near him. Part of her was very happy that her plan was working, another part was getting insanely jealous. He doesn't belong to me, I shouldn't get jealous that a pack of hyenas are cackling at him.

While waiting in line for the bathroom she struck up a conversation with the ladies near her. And soon enough she had made 2 new friends. A couple of guys had flirted with her, but she made sure to turn them down thoroughly so they wouldn't do it again. She was sure Natsu wouldn't think to do that with the waitress.

When I get back out there I'll drink my 2 shots and join my club buddies on the dance floor.

* * *

New Years eve. We'd been officially dating for 2 and a half months. I was really enjoying the relationship. We had started getting comfortable holding hands. I was excited. Everyone knows what you're supposed to do at midnight on New Years eve right? Tonight, would be the night. We would finally kiss, I knew it would happen.

We went to my local mall. They were having a fun event there. There were game booths, an inflatable boxing ring, photo booths, and would bring in the new year with a balloon drop and laser light show. A perfect fun time for under 21 individuals.

Near midnight we found a good seat to watch the show. We did the countdown, and yes he leaned over and French kissed me. And it was the amazing. His lips were so soft, and he didn't slobber at all. It wasn't a short one either; it was a very thorough kiss. Hard to imagine that it had been his first kiss. I wish it had been mine, than I wouldn't have to suffer from creepy chills whenever I remember dog boy.

Yup I was one happy girl.


	14. Chapter 7 Clubbing Part 2

**I'm mostly happy with how this chapter came out. It's kind of hot, at least I tried to make it hot. Let me know how I did. It's taken me several days to try and portray the sensual feelings correctly. Describing a dance scene is so hard. How to tell you what's happening without bogging it down with too much boring technical? I spent a lot of time on google looking up websites to help me out. My brain hurts. It's shorter than I wanted but not really sure how to expand it either.**

**Almost at 100 reviews, how exciting. Thank you to everyone who reviews, follows, and favs J You make me feel super special. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Every drink mentioned in this chapter is a real drink that you can look up recipes for and everything. I'm personally more of a rum kind of girl so haven't drunken many shots. **

**I really do appreciate your thoughts. How was the chapter written? I'm trying to improve my writing as I progress the story. I have no idea how long it'll be. I know how it's gonna end, and I know about 30 scenes I want to include from my little outline. But I have no idea how many chapters it'll take to get from scene to scene. So far what I've written has covered 5 scenes from my outline.**

**For people complaining about length, I try to write at least 2500-3000 words per chapter, (though a couple have been longer), which translates to about 4 pages on word with 12 point font. And I'll be honest it takes me hours to do that little. Because I'm constantly re-visualizing the flow of the scene, how I could write a sentence better, triple checking for punctuation and spelling errors, adding details, taking away redundancy, etc. **

**So your reviews are very helpful to me, so that I can grow and improve as a writer. Even just to say well done, I appreciate it. I've got 135 followers, and it is almost overwhelming that so many people have enjoyed my story. I want to make sure I continue to a write a story that you all continue to enjoy.**

**As usual, Hiro Mashima is a rockstar. And I am not.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Clubbing Part 2

Natsu POV

"Fuck." Lucy had planned this on purpose. He had not only been flirted with by the waitress several times, but a group of jackals had surrounded him, and all of them had asked him to dance as well. "Shit, what am I up to already?" He started counting on his fingers. "8? No 9. Plus the 3 from the waitress? Damn 12 already. I'm gonna be pissing all night." Not that he was worried about losing.

If he was a normal man, he would probably already be close to a breaking point. But he wasn't a normal guy. He was Natsu Dragneel, and he had a secret. Alcohol didn't affect him… at all. It just burned away because of the fire in his belly. But it was a secret he held close, he hadn't even told Happy. He'd only discovered it in the past few months, when he had had some trouble sleeping, and had heard some of the guys saying drinking helped them forget the bad and fall asleep.

But 15 beers later, it hadn't taken any effect. He had wondered at the time how much he had to drink before it started to work. Of course then he spent the rest of the night peeing, so it hadn't helped in the least. He'd experimented a few times with different things, but nothing had worked at getting him drunk. He was biding his time preparing to challenge Cana to a drinking contest to win a bunch of jewels one of these days. Tonight would be good practice.

He was just annoyed because it felt like he was losing. He didn't like her scheming against him. Plus he had already had to do over 10 to her 1. The flirty waitress had returned. Guess this will make 13.

"I need 10 shots of different flavors and I can't have 2 of the same shot."

Looking a little shocked. "Sir, maybe you should slow down a little."

"I'll be fine. Just don't give me 2 of the same thing, and nothing sweet. In fact could you write down the names of all the drinks you bring me, so I can keep track. Also a pen a paper would be appreciated." He handed her 100 jewels.  
She widened her eyes in excitement, "Anything you say hot stuff." She winked at him as she walked back to the bar.

Where was Lucy? The only reason he was in this little slice of hell was to be with her.

The waitress returned after a few minutes with the drinks, and with a sheet of paper and a pen. "Here ya go." As she put each one down, she said its name. "Based off your previous order we have the Afterburner, Afterburner #2, Brush Fire, Fire & Torture, Fire in Heaven, Flaming Nazi, Forest Fire, Blood Clot, and the Cum Scorcher. Enjoy." Trying not to be embarrassed by that final one, he wrote down all the names. _I am not going to lose._

_Hmm, my slave for a day._ He still remembered her maid outfit from their first mission. She had looked cute. Maybe I'll make her wear that again. Of course her current outfit was almost beyond sexy. He had spent most of the time looking around so he wouldn't have to deal with the hard on from hell because of it. Something about the lights here, made her even more alluring. What should he make her do? _First I'll make her go fishing with me. Then she'll cook all the fish I catch. And maybe use her lap as a pillow, as she rubs my head. Perhaps I'll make her give me a full body massage, and then I'll return the favor. _He hit himself in the head to restart his brain to focus on the current situation, instead of day dreams.

Then he finally saw her, she was already on the dance floor with a couple of other girls. So much for his hard on prevention. He may have been looking around earlier, but he hadn't actually been paying attention. That changed now. That was dancing? He was a little shocked. He quickly looked at the other couples. Half of them almost looked like they were having sex while standing, and sort of clothed.

He started staring at Lucy exclusively after noticing that. He watched has she rolled her hips to the music. _She wants to dance with me like that?_ His eyes were glued to her. She pumped her hips with the rhythm. Could he bring himself to dance like that in public? Without realizing it, he was downing his shots. He was enjoying watching her immensely. _Yes, yes I think I want to dance like that with her._

Then he watched as some asshole came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. And started moving against her. _Keep cool, keep cool. This is 'dancing', she'll get mad at me._ She turned around and shook her head no at him while pushing at him. Than he saw the shit grab her ass. Natsu didn't realize he was holding a glass till it shattered in his hand.

Not really caring anymore, he moved by instinct. Almost instantly he was there, as he forcefully pulled Lucy out of the shit head's arms and shoved his dumb ass down. He put Lucy behind him, fully prepared to rip the fuckers head off. How dare he lay a finger on her? "Back off asshole!" He ignored the tugging on his right arm as he gave the fucktard a death glare.

"You gotta problem bitch?" Stupid shit obviously had a death wish.

"Yes, but I'm about to burn it away." Natsu gave a maniacal smile as he lit is left hand on fire and formed a fist, prepared to launch himself on this bastard for thinking he could touch Lucy. He took great satisfaction in the fear he smelled coming from the douche.

"Natsu! Come on, stop being like this." Lucy screamed and pulled him even harder away from the escalating fight.

Her voice finally registered, so Natsu allowed himself to be dragged away "Come near her again, and I'll kill you" he stated, not taking his eye off the turd, and flicking the asshole off with his lit hand as he went.

Back at the booth, he couldn't believe it when she started yelling at him! "I can't believe you were trying to start a fight in the middle of a club! Can't you see all the innocent people around?"

Now he was getting pissed as well. "That bastard grabbed you!"

"That happens in clubs! The music is so loud that it's hard to hear a request so you just move up to a person you want to dance with!"

"That shithead wouldn't let you go! I saw you pushing him off. What the fuck do you want me to do? Offer him a drink, or how about a condom?!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You're just supposed to ignore it and let me handle it!"

"Oh, Hell no! There is no way I'm gonna let some fucktard, fuckin grope my partner while I'm sitting right there. I saw you trying to push him away! I saw him grab your ass! You want me to sit here with my thumb up my ass while someone attacks you? We watch each other's backs! That is what partner's do!" He had his arms crossed and was jiggling his leg in frustration and anger. _Why is everything turning into such a steaming pile of shit? This was supposed to be fun. _Instead they've done nothing but fight. _Like hell I'm gonna fuckin apologize again._

"Natsu?" She said after a few moments of stunned silence.

"Yeah?" He tried to modulate his tone of voice; he could tell by her tone that she wasn't mad anymore.

"You're completely right, I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me out." She said it with a small smile.

He gave her a big grin. Yay he was right for once! "You're welcome! So How many shots does that assholes actions count as?"

She blinked than snorted. "I guess 2, since he combined flirting with asking me to dance."

"What you waiting for, you're like 10 behind me." He signaled the waitress again.

"Oh right I need 3 more for when I was in line for the bathroom. "

The waitress approached again.

"My partner needs 5 shots."

"I'll have the Banana Cream Pie, Candy Corn, Caramel Apple, Chocolate Cake #1, and Chocolate Cake #2" She stated. "You're not having any? I saw a bunch of skanks all over you earlier."

He silently smirked at the skank comment, (and inwardly cringed at all the desserts in a glass she wanted to consume), as he looked down and saw all his glasses were gone. Well there went his evidence. "I drank several while you were being mauled."

"Uh-huh"

Twitch. "Fine." _Woman drives me crazy._ "I'll take Brain Damage, Brain Eraser, Brain Eraser #2, Brain Tumor, and Brain Tumor #2." He liked the names and dedicated each one to Lucy. He must be suffering some kind of brain damage to be pursuing the biggest weirdo he's ever known. Which is saying something, since his favorite punching bag had a stripping habit.

He didn't honestly know if he had managed to drink every shot beforehand anyway. He knew he drank at least one when he smashed the glass but couldn't be sure of the rest. So to be fair he ordered more. (He did in fact drink all of them, he was just preoccupied)

The waitress brought over the 10 shots. She was gonna make bank tonight.

"Alright Natsu, let's do these together."

They each grabbed a shot "1-2-3" and chugged it back. This was better, and more what he had been hoping for when he suggested they go out tonight.

"Whoa, that's actually kind of strong." Lucy said.

"Giving up already?" Natsu taunted.

She just glared at him, and grabbed her next shot and downed it as well. And proceeded to down the other 3. Her face was looking very flushed at this point. Natsu was trying very hard not to laugh as he matched her drink for drink. This was what he had wanted, to just have a fun time with Lucy. The music may be too loud, the smells too strong, and too many assholes to count, but as long as he was with her, things were fine.

Though the random shit for brains of both sexes were getting on his last nerve. Just when they were getting into a comfortable groove, one would appear, like said asshole here.

"Hey baby, why is such a sexy lady just sitting in the corner with this loser. Let me show you a real good time." Some random clubber with too much cologne had come by.  
"Get lost asshole." Natsu said menacingly.

"I don't believe I was talking to you pinky; so how about it beautiful, wanna dance?" Cologne boy failed to notice that his life was on the line.

"No thank you, I'm here with him." She said pointing at Natsu.

It felt like the females of this joint had grown even bolder after his display of strength, because at one point he got the feeling Lucy was going to pull out her whip and beat some of them senseless. He liked a jealous Lucy, but didn't feel like having her ire directed towards him, so had stopped being polite to the flirts a while ago. Couldn't they just take a hint that he only wanted Lucy? But damn, his drink count was significantly higher than Lucy's was. (It should be noted that Natsu is infinitely more intimidating looking to the men than Lucy is too the women.) Of course if her drink count was as high as his, she'd probably die.

The waitress was completely amazed that the pink fighter was still standing. He had easily consumed over half there menu of shots by this point, and didn't even looked buzzed. At first she was worried she'd have to deal with a strong, violent drunk especially after the almost fight he had earlier, but he just sat calmly with his date who was completely smashed. "Might as well bring him some more" she silently thought, thinking of the tip she'd get by the end. She had given up on any chance of bringing him home that night. Not only was his date gorgeous, he hadn't shown the littlest bit of interest in her.

"Hey handsome, I have our Nipple Line here. Buttery Nipple, Buttery Nipple #2, Branded Nipple, Buttery Nipple With A Cherry Kiss, The Real Slippery Nipple, and the Spicy Buttery Nipple"

Natsu tried very hard not to blush. _What's with those names_? Though the Spicy Nipple was actually pretty good. If it wasn't for the rules, he'd had order a couple of more. _Hmm wonder what Lucy's…not going there_.

"Hey, I want a Cowboy Cocksucker!" Lucy said overly happily.

Almost spitting his drink out, he looked at her in shock at her selection, and the blush won and came forth, which caused Lucy to laugh at him. Perhaps she's had enough to honestly didn't want to know what it was made with.

He had been watching the dancers carefully, and thought he shouldn't make a complete fool of himself. It definitely struck him as more… instinctual, than the structural set steps Lucy had taught him all those years ago. And he had the best instincts; a dragons instincts. Drawing on every ounce of courage he possessed, he attempted a casual voice as he asked, "Lucy, wanna dance?"

At this point she was very flushed and beyond buzzed. "You want to dance with me?" She asked with a slight slur as her face lit up with a large smile.

With only a slight nervous flutter of his hand he reached out to her. Her giant smile, wiped away his trepidation. He led her onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms, and at first awkwardly mimicked what he saw around him. Lucy was an excellent teacher however, and he quickly found his rhythm.

_I'm a masochist_ he decided as he held a clingy Lucy up against him. Even completely smashed she was graceful and sexy on the dance floor. The music was fast, with a constant bass beat. He had his hands on her waist as she faced him and he matched his hips with hers. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Time seemed to stand still as the rest of the room disappeared and there was just him, Lucy and the music. Her skin was glistening with sweat. Her scent filled his lungs and with every breath he took more and more of it became a part of him. It sent shivers through him.

The flashing lights, the haze in the air, the tempo, all worked together to create an ambiance, that turned his already beautiful Lucy, into a seducing siren. She incited him to give in to the music.

He allowed himself to be completely swept away. No longer worried about his arousal or her reactions. He rubbed his hands over her back, and sides, relishing in the feel of her exposed skin. At some point she turned away from him, and her tight ass was pressing against his desire. He held her against him with one hand on her stomach and his other placed lower on her leg, to caress her skin in those tempting hearts. He nuzzled her neck, gently trailing his lips down to her collar bone, giving it a small lick. She was more intoxicating than anything else he's ever had.

They continued to rock against each other, and he wanted her. With every fiber of his being, he wanted her. He held her tighter against him and started kissing her neck roughly. He could feel her heartbeat, pulsing against his lips. He heard her moan in arousal as she leaned her head back against him, giving him better access to her neck. His hands growing bolder in their exploration of her body. He abruptly flipped her around to face him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. And he looked deeply into her eyes.

Neither aware of the attention they were attracting due to the provocative way they danced. Several malevolent pairs of lust filled eyes watched from the shadows. Angry jealousy seeping from their pores. A leader with a horrible grin upon his face, making plans to kill the pink one, and to get the blond, and dominate her.

**…**

**I'm so evil aren't I? :P hehehe**

* * *

**Senior year flew by. Of course he went to Senior Prom with me. He was so super sweet. He'd randomly meet me after school, and we'd go hang out till his next class. He'd pick me up from my part time job. I failed chemistry, so had to go to summer school. He was there for me and supported me so much. He even cut a class to attend my little graduation ceremony. **

**We'd been dating about 10 months now. And I was just content in my relationship with him. It was fun, he was great, and I was happy where we were. He had started hinting at stronger feelings for me than just like or attracted, but I wasn't sure I was ready for that. **

**You guys wouldn't know of course, but my home life was pretty miserable. Violent abusive mom who was so desperate for a man that she'd take just about anyone, and a barely there dad. Aunt divorced and on her 3****rd**** husband. Racist grandmother. Love wasn't something I had much experience with and honestly it was one of those things that kind of scared me. I'd seen some of the stupidity that girls did for the sake of "love". So I was jaded.**

**He was on the opposite spectrum. He grew up with loving parents, who loved each other abundantly, and all 4 of their kids. He had many examples of love in the marriages between his aunts and uncles, and grandparents. **

**I'll be honest that he took our relationship more seriously from the get go. I liked him, really liked him. Found him incredibly attractive, but was I ready for the "L" word? I promised him one that I wouldn't say it unless I knew I meant it. **


	15. Chapter 8 - Kiss, Fight, What a Night

**_I just wanted to start off saying I'm very sorry if anyone got the impression that this was the last chapter (or were hoping it was) . Gomen-asai . I've got a lot more I want to write and assuming nothing happens to me to prevent me from accomplishing this goal, the story will most likely have over 40 chapters by the time I'm done. I'm already at 8 and they haven't even officially started their missions yet._**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Back to back sexiness! Rate and review pretty please with a cherry on top? **

**Fighting scenes are just as hard as dancing ones. I suppose it makes sense since both a very physical things you do.**

**People keep wanting me to make my chapters longer. Unless you all want to wait 2 weeks between chapters, I'm not currently at a level where I can manage to write 6-7 thousand words a week. The story so far is over 55 pages on Word with an 11 point normal font and narrow margins. I feel pretty happy that I've written that much so far.**

**Random Little fun fact I have decided to share. I've been reading a ton of fanfiction with Lucy and Natsu, and it amazes me how many depict Lucy wearing a bra. As many times as her clothes have been destroyed, you'd think everyone would realize she doesn't wear any kind of support, though she really should. Her girls are gonna sag to her knees. I suppose all her tops are tight enough to hold them up, but tight shirts only go so far. So in case you haven't noticed, the closest she has gotten to wear a bra in her bikini top.**

**Random Author Note to a reviewer though anyone can read it :)**

**To my "guest", I would have loved to have responded directly to you but since you're a guest I can't, so I'll do it here. First I'll say super thank you for your very kind compliments. They make me feel so happy.**

**In regards to when you said **"I just wish hiro mashima will make her _(Lucy)_ stronger in a sense where she is put in more action scenes rather than just cheer in the background" **I'm a little curious what you mean. She beat Everlue, saved Loki, Beat Sherry, and managed to take down Byro as a giant octopus thing. She gets chosen to go on the various missions like against Oracian Sei. She was chosen to participate in the Grand Magic Games, and would have beat Flare hands down if Flare hadn't threatened the little girl. Minerva was just completely out of her league.**

** I think there is this misconception of Lucy's strength because she uses Celestial Spirits as opposed to a more direct magic like Natsu or Gray. However that IS her magic. Her magical strength directly impacts what her spirits are capable of. I'm rewatching the anime, and just finished the Laxus "Throwing a Tantrum" Arc. ****Lucy defeated Bixlow on her own****. Remember Loki ****IS**** her magic. He didn't 'help' her beat him in the normal sense, he was used the same way Natsu uses his fire or Erza uses her swords. Her magic is just capable of thinking on its own.**

**Also I think people need to keep in mind that for the first 17 years of her life, she was a pampered princess. Her spirit, Cancer, was used to cut & style her hair. How much training do you think her father would have allowed? So in the span of only about 2 years, she has quickly become one of the strongest mages in the guild. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Cana, Laxus, have all been training hard for well over 10 years. I think it would be more unrealistic for her to be some ass kicker off the bat. I agree that she gets the damsel in distress role a little too often, but physically she is the weakest. Girl needs to start lifting some weights. Sorry this is long winded. **

**And yes we older people enjoy a good manga/anime as well. I also like video games. I never got the mentality that since I've gotten older I need to give up the things I've that I've enjoyed and brought me pleasure for years. I'm not angry at you or anything. It's a very common mentality I've encountered. For some reason it's perfectly reasonable to play Candy Crush on a smart phone but pulling out a 3DS is childish. 0_o**

**Random Author note finished**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kiss, Fight, What a Night

Natsu POV

I looked deeply into her eyes. _I want her lips, and I am going to have them_, I had decided and pulled her closer to me. But before I could capture and claim them she leaned her head backwards exposing her neck. _I'll take it_ he decided. And gently nibbled down her neck, slightly scraping it with my canines. I wanted to go even lower, to the gorgeous swells of her breasts, to the hidden nipples beneath her top, when I was suddenly reminded that we were standing in the middle of a crowded dance floor when some drunk asses crashed into us. Knocking us down in the process. _Fuck my life_.

Talk about abruptly coming back to reality. I pulled back from her, trying to calm down. I decided that I had had enough of being on the dance floor especially since I wanted nothing more than to stay down and ravish her. _Probably not the best idea to do so_. In fact I wanted to leave, Now. "Let's go back to our room Lucy." I huskily said in her ear. She nodded her head, as I took her hands and lifted her up. I put my arm around her waist, relishing in the feel of her skin. Letting everyone know, that she was mine.

I was feeling inflamed. This went beyond normal horniness. I needed to get out of there before I did things to her that I knew we would regret, but damn the walls in dark corners were looking so tempting right now. Lucy was being less than helpful, by draping herself all over me. I had forgotten how flirty she got when drunk. _Maybe I should get her drunk when we're actually alone next time then I wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted…bad Natsu, bad. That is disgusting creeper thinking right there. Shit. _

_Focus._ I needed to get our coats and pay the tab. The cold air will cool my raging hormones down. .._Hopefully…Maybe…Please…Sigh._

The flirt waitress was a little too enthusiastic in her thanks. Had to hold her back from squeezing the life out of me_. Is this whole town filled with idiots?_ Though it was fun watching my drunken Lucy try to give an angry glare and shoo her away. I shoved Lucy's cute butt into her poor excuse of a jacket, and put mine around her as well and wrapped my scarf around her for good measure. _At least she does what I tell her to when she's like this_. I liked the way she looked in my scarf.

I finally was able to get out of there with her. Though I'm not sure what switch was flipped in Lucy because she was severely trying my resolve. She had her arms around my neck and was nibbling on my ear and neck. "Lucy, you need to stop." I told her in a strained voice.

"Hmmmm, no." She slurred and proceeded to kiss my neck.

_I will not take advantage of a drunken Lucy, I will not take advantage of a drunken Lucy_. I mentally chanted as I half carried her away from the club. She was really not walking very straight, and had caused me to smack a nearby wall. Okay time to hoist this drunkard up, I decided. My official win since she obviously couldn't walk anymore. Slave for a day here I come.

"Natsu-uuu." She whined at me as I bent down preparing to grab her.

I looked up at her, "What Lucy?"

"Kiss me." She said with a pout.

_Yes ma'am_, and before I stopped to think of my actions, I quickly stood up and put one of my hands in her hair, pulling just enough to tip her head up, and the other hand held her chin to make sure she couldn't change her mind. I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her with all the passion that had been building up inside of me. She returned my kiss with the same amount of enthusiasm. She moaned in my mouth, and my tongue entered of its own free will. _Her tongue, God_, she tasted and felt so good. My hands let go and grabbed her waist instead, clutching her curves possessively while I had her pinned against the wall. She moaned in my mouth as I sucked on her tongue. So much for the cooling down effects of the cold air. I was quickly losing all forms of conscience thought.

Thank God, my dragon senses registered and reacted, because I suddenly found I had grabbed Lucy and dodged to the side. My brain had barely acknowledged what I had done when I heard a loud clang as metal hit the wall where we had been moments before. _Shit_, I was feeling incredibly embarrassed that some assholes had managed to get the jump on me. ON ME! I'm gonna blame the club for fucking up my senses.

Crouching low, I looked around, there were 6 smirking assholes surrounding us. The one with the metal pole was the same asshole from earlier that night who had groped Lucy. "You've made the last mistake you're ever gonna make." I said with a snarl. Lucy was completely unaware of our situation. I was cradling her in my arms, and she randomly just started petting me, and saying weird things about flying. It would have been funny, if not for the situation we found ourselves in. I didn't take my eyes off of them.

"You filthy little shit. You thought I'd just let you fuck with me? Fuck with the leader of the Tundra Devils? Tell you what, give me the slut, and maybe I'll let you live."

I placed her down gently. Making sure no one was too near her. I allowed the insult to fuel my anger even more. Not only had they interrupted us, they called my girl a slut? Heads are gonna roll. My biggest concern was Lucy's protection. She was in no state to take care of herself. I had to deal with them quickly. Without another word I launched myself at the guy with the pole, but had to quickly dodge as a blast of ice shards shot my direction. Now I was real fired up. Let's see how this shitcicle compares to the ice princess.

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!" I aimed in the general direction the ice had come from.

"OH SHIT!" I heard several of them yell. As they scattered to keep from being burnt to a crisp. Hehehehe. 2 ran away just from that? Chicken wusses. I decided to focus on the ice mage first, since he seemed to be the only one with any magic.

I lit my whole body on fire and propelled myself at him. He managed to dodge my punch but I got him with a side kick. _Too easy, _as I sent his ass flying through a wall. _Well shit, Lucy's gonna get mad at me again._ "And then there were 3" I said with my best scary face. Over emphasizing a crazed look. "Which one of you should I kill next?"

"Get him!" The leader shithead shouted. _2 at once, maybe I'll actually get a warm up_.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" The battle lust started clouding my judgment as I went at them. They were quickly dispatched and slammed against building walls.

I saw from the corner of my eye, leader shithead heading for Lucy. There was no way in hell I was letting that slimy bastard touch her again. I easily intercepted him. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The 'fight' was over. Shit, that was too easy. I had more problems with the Jiggle Butt Gang.

I looked down at the son of a bitch who had ruined my moment. Hauled him up and looked him in the eye. "Didn't I warn you about trying to touch my girl?" I grabbed his right hand, "This is the hand that grabbed her ass earlier." I made my hand heat up to just the point before burning skin. Ignoring his fear filled whimpers, "I think I should burn it off; don't you?" His whiny ass whimpers were annoying me. "Listen closely this time, because I'm not gonna warn you again. Stay the fuck away from what's mine." Then I hit him again for good measure.

I made sure the area was safe as I returned to my drunken princess. She had her arms around her legs and I could feel dark, sad waves emanating off of her. My concern for her was immediate. Bending down next to her, "Lucy, are you alright?"

"He left me all alone."

"Huh?" _What the hell? Who did? _Looking around just in case another shitface was hiding somewhere.

"Natsu left me all alone." She sounded so despondent.

"I didn't leave you all alone; I had to fight the bad guys!" I know she's drunk but did she completely miss the whole fight?

"Natsu didn't leave me all alone?" Sounding a little more hopeful.

"Nope, I'm right here!" Glad I was getting through to her.

"Oh, pet me."

"Pet…you?" A strong sense of déjà vu was starting to hit me.

"Pat me right here" she said with a goofy smile while pointing at her chin.

My eye started to twitch. But I complied.

"Nyaa!"

I couldn't help it; I started laughing really hard as the memory of that night came back to me. I had been so freaked out when I had returned to the room to find the girls had drunken all the sake. They had gotten super smashed, and had acted really strange. Well Erza was her normal, scary, monster self, but the rest had been almost creepy.

"Would the pretty kitty like a piggy back ride?" Remembering how that night had ended with me having to rush her to the bathroom. She hadn't appreciated me teasing her about it the following day.

"NYAA! Piggyback! Yay!"

I turned around so she could get on, and easily lifted her up. And started heading back to the hotel. I'll openly admit I used the opportunity to feel up her legs while I held her. She was contently purring at me. What a drunken goof.

I guess that just about sums up a typical night for me. I had finally; finally gotten a chance to kiss Lucy and _wait a minute_…_Holy Shit, I had kissed Lucy! _I stopped in my tracks._ We kissed! I've kissed a girl... Was I any good? Did I do it right? She moaned; moaning is a good thing right?_ _She was really good, does that mean she's done it before? _All of a sudden I was feeling really self-conscience and super annoyed. _Should I ask her?_ I thought as I started walking again.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Um…Are you cold?" _Shit, I'm a chicken. How do you ask a girl that without sounding like a pervert?_

"Uh-uh, you warm."

_(In case you were wondering about the deja vu I was referring to the anime episode OVA#4)_

I quickly made my way back to the hotel. No use asking her any questions in her current state. (_I am not wussing out.) _We made it back very quickly. As we were riding up the elevator, I was fully convinced Lucy was asleep, so she slightly startled me by randomly saying.

"You smell good."

That sounded like something I would say, "Um, Thank you," I said with a smile on my face. While thinking what a cute drunkard she was.

Then she did something that caught me completely off guard. She licked my neck. "Shit", I said as I stumbled a little. "Lucy what are you doing?" I said trying not to squeak. Her actions were sending shivers down my spine.

"You taste good."

How do you respond to that? I attempted to swallow the pooling spit in my mouth and willed the elevator to hurry up. When the door finally opened, I quickly made my way to our room. This girl is driving me nuts. As I approached the room she did yet another thing that caught me off guard. She started sucking my neck! _Holy shit… that… feels good._ You'd think such an action would be gross or weird, but instead it sent instant signals to my dick. _Inside, gotta get inside._

"Lucy, you're killing me." _Where the fuck is my key? FINALLY!_

I entered quickly slamming the door behind us with my foot. I went to the nearby couch and tried to put her down. I had intended to put her down and make a hasty retreat, but she managed to pull me down with her. She had her legs wrapped around my waist still. At least she finally let go of my neck. There was a pleasent throbbing happening in the area she had attacked.

About to unwrap her from me, she grabbed me and started kissing down my neck. I grabbed her hands, "Lucy, you need stop." Gotta be the responsible one.

"Don't wanna." As she pulled her arms free and started rubbing my chest. I allowed her hands to explore.

I was struggling to recall why exactly I wanted her to stop. I leaned my head back and allowed her more access to what she obviously desired.I was very quickly being swept away. _This is what I've been wanting for so long. I'm not forcing her to do anything, she's doing it to me_. I reasoned. A small moan escaped my lips.

Oh right, taking advantage of a drunk girl is considered wrong. _Damn it all to hell._

With that thought, I started trying to rise again. Emphasis on the try. Lucy isn't as weak as people like to think. Obviously if I was making a true effort she wouldn't have been able to keep me down, but seriously who the fuck would give a serious effort in my situation? I found myself being sat on by Lucy. More accurately being straddled by the girl. With a my face completely eye level with her beautiful chest.

_Now what am I supposed to do?_

* * *

**It was August 2001. I was at home with my best friend, playing Pokemon Puzzle, waiting for Michael to come by. He was late, and I was feeling kind of annoyed. We were gonna go out. I didn't give it too much thought since I was kicking butt at my game. I was the undefeated queen at Pokemon Puzzle. Michael was the only one who came close to beating me.**

**When he was over an hour late, and I was so not happy, the phone finally rang. It was Michael. About time. I thought.**

**"Where are you?" I asked in a harsh tone.**

**"Hey, I'm sorry. I got in a car accident." What did I just hear?  
**

**"Oh my God, are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, the car is totaled though."**

**"What happened?"**

**"My breaks gave out. "**

**"Are you hurt?"**

**"No just more shakin."**

**"Do you need anything?"**

**"No, but I have to cancel tonight."**

**"Of course I understand. Do you need me to come over?"**

**"I'll be okay."**

**We hung up, but this unsettled feeling was just sitting in my gut. He was fine, obviously he called and everything. He was alive. I know I was feeling guilty for thinking mean things about him, but this feeling was even more intense than that. I had to see him, but that made no logical sense to me.  
**

**I went back, and friend asked what was wrong.**

**"Michael was in a car accident. But he's fine." And explained the phone conversation.**

**"Are you going over?"**

**"He said he was fine."**

**"But you really want to go over."**

**"Yeah, I do."**

**"Go ahead, I'll head home, call me."**

**I quickly left the house and hopped on the bus to his house. And when I got there, he was pleasantly surprised. He gave me a tight hug and I gave him a hug in return. I had to force tears not to fall. What if I had lost him? Tomorrow isn't promised, what if I had lost the best thing in my life?**


	16. Chapt 8 cont-Blue Night & Forgotten

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. Sorry I keep doing cliff hangers, but I get a sadistic pleasure from doing it, so I'm only a little sorry since I hate it when an author does it to me :) Over 100 reviews, and over 20,000 views, what a great feeling.**

**In other news this Sunday, the 20****th**** is my 31****st**** birthday :) Yes I'm an old fuddy duddy. So my gift to you, an extra-long smexy, chapter! Go me! If you'd like to give me a b-day gift in return, please leave a review. Help me reach 200 sometime in the near future.**

**This Chapter has several POV's. I've marked them for you.**

**As usual, Hiro Mashima is the sole owner of Fairy Tail. Though he really is a freakin troll. The last chapter with the hot springs (#355)? **

**(SPOILER ALERT!)**

**There is no way straight teenage guys would be so flippant over naked hot chicks. Seriously, Natsu wanted to go peep on Lucy in the shower during the Magic Games and now he's all like "Seen it once seen it a thousand times". Starting to give some credence to the YAOI I see written on this site. And Erza and Natsu washing each other's back? Damn. Bet Jellal would have a few words about that. But boy, I can't complain about how much of Natsu we got to see. Mashima is pushing the ecchi boundaries hard. That final panel, with Erza all bent over was so wrong. Too bad we didn't see any jealous Lucy faces. Definitely a chapter just filled with "****_plot_****".**

**(SPOILER DONE)**

* * *

**A Blue Forgotten Night**

**Chapter 8 cont.**

Natsu's POV

Natsu was trapped on the couch with a very frisky Lucy straddling him. She suddenly smirked at him, "I don't like your shirt." She randomly stated.

He raised an eyebrow at that; wasn't she the one that made him wear it? He placed his hands on her waist, and was about to lift her off of him, when she reached out and started unzipping his shirt. His hands stilled at her actions. She pushed it off his shoulders, so that it rested at the pit of his elbows, leaving his shoulders, entire chest and abs exposed. She stared very intensely at his chest for several long seconds; making Natsu feel a little uncomfortable but not unhappy.

"Natsu I'm hot." She said with a pout. Her cheeks were pink.

Clearing his throat he said with a husky voice, "You should probably take off your coat then."

"You do it." She said still pouting cutely.

Swallowing again, he slowly pulled down the zipper of his coat that she wore. She sat there passively as he pushed both jackets off her shoulders, allowing them to fall to the ground behind them. And he gently unwrapped his scarf from her lovely neck, and put it next to him on the couch. "Better?" He quietly asked. Looking in her eyes.

"No…I'm still hot."

His hands were resting on her legs and he was unconsciously rubbing her in the areas her smooth skin was exposed. He brought his eyes down, and hesitantly thought "Surely she doesn't really mean for me to…remove anything else." His eyes went wider as he watched her hands came to the front of her leather top. And slowly, achingly so, she pulled the zipper down, fully freeing her breasts. Dropping her top down, it too joined the jackets on the floor.

His hands instinctively tightened on her legs as he stared. He couldn't believe what was right in front of him. _One taste won't hurt._ He rationalized. Slowly he leaned forward and slowly stroked her breast with his tongue. Starting from the center bottom, he dragged his tongue upwards over her pert nipple to the top swell. He looked up at her, making sure he wasn't about to get hit. Her eyes were closed and when he heard her quietly moan he brought his hands up and cupped both breasts and started squeezing them. _Oh God_, they felt beyond wonderful. He felt her nipples harden under his palms.

He wrapped one arm behind her waist and pulled her closer and took a nipple in his mouth and at first gently suckled it, but when Lucy grabbed his hair, he lost a hold on his control and sucked it hard. "Aah!" She let out while arching her back. He kneaded the neglected breast firmly with his rough hand. Then his mouth switched to her other nipple and pressed her more firmly against him. Her flat stomach pressed against his chest.

He kissed down her stomach and back up to her breasts. Licking and sucking as he went. He especially liked the area right between her tits; her scent was strongest there. He sucked on the side of her left tit, leaving a satisfying purple mark on her skin. _Mine._

He had no conscience thought of doing it, but he suddenly pressed his hips against her core. She responded with more moans of pleasure and started rocking back and forth over his erection. Pleasure he had never known started coursing through his body. He grabbed her ass and pushed her more firmly against him. "Nat-su!" She cried out, scratching his shoulders painfully.

He picked her up, with her legs wrapped around his waist, and quickly took her over to the bed. And practically fell in to the bed on top of her. Frantically kissing her neck, and breasts. _More_, he wanted so much more. His hard on was so bad it was almost painful.

He sat up and was trying to undo his pants, when an annoying thought entered his head. "No." It said. _Fuck that_. He argued back. "You need to stop." _FUCK!_ Stupid ass conscience had decided to wake up. He got off the bed leaving a perplexed Lucy there, "Natsu?"

"I'll be right back, stay here, okay?" At her nod, he made his escape to the bathroom. _Fuck, shit, damn, son of a bitch, life fuckin sucks! God it hurts! _He'd never suffered a case of blue balls before. He'd heard of it, and had even laughed at others for their suffering, but now karma was biting him in the ass.

He heard that if he didn't cum it'd hurt even worse. He'd heard that it could hurt for hours. With a final longing thought for the blond in the other room, he took his dick in his hand and manually dealt with it. So unsatisfying. He almost wanted to cry. So damn close. He poured cold water over his head and face, trying to calm down.

Part of him, a huge part of him was pissed at himself because he had stopped. She was the one who instigated. He had told her to stop several times. Why did he have to suffer? But the other, more responsible, part was relieved he had. He wanted Lucy to want **him**, not make some random choice while she was drunk. He wanted her body badly, but that wasn't all he wanted. And he knew that if he had gone through with what he had wanted tonight, Lucy would never trust him again. But fuck, did she have to tempt him to his breaking point?

He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked a little dilated. And then he noticed a large splotch on his neck. _What the?_ He didn't remember getting hit in the neck by those idiots… Oh, right. Lucy did it. And then he saw…blood on his shoulder? He looked over and 4 deep scratch marks marred his skin on both sides. _Shit, Lucy is a freak_. Not that he had really minded.

Rubbing his hands over his face, he sat down on the bathroom floor. Feeling utterly frustrated and more than a little tired. Too bad Gildarts wasn't around, he had some confusion happening in his brain, and it was giving him a head ache. He crossed his arms over his knees and rested his head on them. Waiting for his bad mood, and sexual frustration to go away.

He was a little tired of this constant struggle he seemed to be suffering from when it came to Lucy. He partially wished to go back to the way things were before, but after tonight there was really no chance of that happening. For him at least, things had truly changed to a point where he could never go back to just a platonic friendship. He knew he loved her; more than just a guild mate or missions partner or teammate.

He was most happy when he was with her. For him, where she is, that is home. He wanted to wake up every morning, like this morning, with her snugly in his arms. Sleep every night in the same bed as her. Eat together, go fishing, do tons of missions together. He wanted what Alzack and Bisca had. Hell he even had thoughts of mini Lucy's and mini hims running around.

Sitting on the bathroom floor, of an overpriced hotel, in a city full of idiots, he had an epiphany. He wanted to marry Lucy. _When the hell did that happen!?_ And what did she think about him? Besides that he was a destructive idiot.

His feelings started brightening up. "She never pushed me away tonight, so perhaps she likes me back. Actually tonight has been a pretty good night, I won a drinking contest, got to dance with Lucy, kissed her, beat up a bunch of people and almost had sex. And I did the responsible, mature thing. Lucy has gotta love me now. I've proven I'm not an irresponsible idiot."

Feeling significantly better, and no longer in pain, he decided to go ahead and shower while he was in the bathroom. He was hoping Lucy would zonk out and be asleep by the time he got out.

He quietly exited the bathroom. And sure enough, she was asleep on the bed. She still had on her shoes, pants and belt. _That can't be comfortable_, but decided it would be in his best interest to not pursue that line of thought. He was about to crawl into bed when he suddenly remembered. _Crap, forgot about the ice block_. He quickly got re-dressed and went to go deal with it. He wanted out of this town first thing tomorrow.

This night really doesn't want to end does it?

Almost an hour later, he was finally able to crawl into bed. He pulled his drunken goof close to him and fell asleep with her in his arms for a second night.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"What do you mean you don't remember anything? Not a single thing?!"

"Natsu, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna have Aries shove wool down your throat."

"But, but"

"Knock it off!" I yelled and stomped towards the train station. What the hell is his problem? God my head feels like crap. Today is just gonna suck. And Natsu has been acting even stupider than usual. Ever since I've woken up he's been bugging me. First was having to beat the octopus off of me so I could go to the bathroom. Luckily I didn't have to pray to the porcelain bowl, but it doesn't mean it's all sunshine and roses. Second I wasn't wearing a damn top. Seriously did Natsu strip me in the middle of the night? And my chest and stomach were covered in little purple bruises with a giant one on my left boob. Plus the damn belt had dug into my stomach, leaving marks from that as well. Third was the sudden realization that I did not have a single clue what happened last night.

I looked in the mirror for several minutes trying in vain to figure out what went on last night. I remembered going to the club. I made a bet with Natsu which based on how he doesn't seem to be suffering at all, I guess I lost. I think some dick grabbed me, but not completely sure. Loud music. Did I fly at some point? That's just stupid. I had no idea how I got back to the hotel room.

When I exited the bathroom, Natsu was acting all mother hen like, which was way too damn weird to deal with that early in the morning. Asking me what I wanted to eat, and how I was feeling. Seriously has he been possessed? I had to wear some huge baggy sweater to cover up all the random markings on my body. I wanted to know where they came from but was too embarrassed to ask. My hair wasn't co-operating, I had bags too large to cover with make-up and my eyes were blood shot. I really felt un-cute, which did nothing to improve my demeanor.

And to top it all off, on the way to the train Natsu was still pestering me. Talking about some fight he had last night. "Remember how I knocked one guy through a wall! He dodged my punch but I got him with a round house kick to the stomach and he just flew!"

"Actually Natsu, I don't remember one damn thing, so please shut up."

Which is where I find myself stomping to the train station. I still needed to deal with the ice block. God, this train ride is going to majorly suck. I'm upgrading us to a sleeper car, because I just want to sleep this misery away.

When we got there the ice block was already gone. "Natsu, did you remove the ice already?" I said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, last night while you were passed out."

Great I have literally done nothing to earn any part of the reward money. "Damn it Natsu, I was supposed to remove the ice."

"Why?" He said with a very confused expression.

"So I could earn my part of the reward money. Now I don't deserve any of it."

"What are you talking about Lucy, we're partners." By his tone he sounded a little annoyed.

"How can I justify taking any amount when I haven't done shit to earn it?!"

"Lucy, We. Are. Partners. You get half, and that's it." Now sounding angry.

"I can't do that Natsu. You get all of it." Why is he making this so difficult?

"You will either take an equal half, or I'm dumping all of it in the middle of the street." He threatened. "I don't give a shit about how much you think you did or didn't do to '_earn_' it. We're partners. When we go out together, we spilt everything together. Do I make myself fuckin clear?" And without waiting for a response he went over to the ticket booth.

Well damn, talk about getting put in my place. Natsu used to try and weasel all of the reward money from the missions, now he's forcing me to take half even if I willingly say I didn't earn it. How times change. "Hey Natsu, get a sleeper car, I don't want to be awake for this ride. I'm gonna go sit down on the bench."

I had my head in my hands. _It's cold, I hurt, this sucks, everything just sucks. I'm tired._ Natsu came over and sat next to me. _If I knew the ice had already been taken care of, we could have left an hour later. Stupid Natsu. Yelling at me when my head hurts. I just want to._."Ack" Natsu had suddenly grabbed me and laid my head on his lap. "Wha..what!"

"Shhh. You're head hurts and you're cold, just rest. I'll let you know when our train arrives." He was using his very warm hands to rub small circles on my back. I could feel my face turn bright red. _What is with this position? Usually it's Natsu needing my lap for comfort_ … _But it is really comfortable. Maybe that's why Natsu_…

I had fallen asleep.

* * *

Natsu POV

Instead of waking her up when the train arrived, he managed to balance all the bags and just carried her on. He laid her down on the bed and secured their luggage. He put a Do Not Disturb sign on the door, and locked it. He sat down and watched her sleep for a few minutes.

_How could she not remember anything? After everything that happened, and everything we did, she didn't remember any of it? She didn't remember kissing me, or all the... things we did at the hotel room? Or that dancing?_ To say he was disappointed would be an understatement.

He could tell she wasn't in the best of moods this morning, and nothing he did seemed to cheer her up. In fact his efforts just seemed to annoy her. And he had assumed it was because of what happened last night, and she was regretting it all, and was rejecting him. He could feel his heart hurting when he had thought that was the case. So he was relieved that, that wasn't the case. But he wasn't sure how he should feel about the memory loss. He had wanted her to remember, and for them to officially get together. But he would rather her forget everything than reject him.

He felt toyed with. He remembered everything clearly, and vividly. And she remembered nothing. Maybe after resting a little longer, and the after effects of the hangover where's off she'll remember more, and hopefully be in a better mood. The little evil Natsu, which ironically sounded a lot like Gray for some strange ass reason, was chastising him for stopping even more now, especially since she didn't remember anything.

He crawled into the bed next to her, and wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. _She is to be protected, and cherished. Not used_. He told his evil self harshly. "Virgin" It mocked him before going away. _How do you kick the ass of your own mind? _He wondered. _I'll just beat the shit out of the Popsicle Princess when I get back_. And fell asleep as well.

* * *

3rd person POV

It was a relatively peaceful ride. They just slept the whole 6 hours there. A couple of times they came close to consciousness but felt the movement of the train and just fell back asleep. Natsu especially was unwilling to wake up, since all that would mean was pain and agony.

They were awakened by loud knocking on their door. Natsu reacted first of course. And opened it. "What?"

""Sir we have reached your stop."

"Oh. Thanks, we'll be right off." And gave the conductor a big grin.

"Yo, Lucy, time to wake up." He bent down and shook her.

"Hmmm, what Natsu?"

"We're here. Time to head to the village with the monster issues."

Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she got up and stretched. Grabbing their bags, Natsu still carrying her larger heavier one, and exited. It was a sunny afternoon, in the heart of Iceberg. But seriously cold. Lucy started digging though her bags, and pulled out her large parka. Natsu opted to wear his new leather jacket, though he didn't need it. He just thought it was cool looking, and matched well with his scarf.

"When did we get on the train?""

"I just carried you on. You were out cold."

Blushing she said, "Baka. You should have woken me up!"

"Why?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"Weirdo, you were asleep. How were you embarrassed?"

"Let's just go get instructions to the village." Typical Lucy changing the topic when the conversation doesn't go her way.

They walked in silence, looking for someone to give them directions. Lucy was feeling better. But not great.

"Hey Lucy, can we stop for lunch before heading out. I'm smelling something delicious."

"Sure, I'm hungry too. Lead the way."

He led them to a ramen shop. They sat down, and of course Natsu ordered the entire menu. In the middle of eating Natsu tentatively asked, "Lucy do you really not remember anything that happened last night?"

"Sorry Natsu, I don't remember your fight, but I'm sure you were awesome."

"I'm not talking about that. I mean everything else?"

"Like what?" She watched as his ears and cheeks turned bright red.

_What would be the safest thing to say_ he wondered. _Telling her she straddled me and stripped would probably be a bad choice. _"Us dancing?" Dancing is safe, though maybe he had been a little more into it than was appropriate.

"WE danced? Like You, Natsu, danced with, Me, Lucy? You actually danced with me? How can I not remember this?" She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face trying hard to remember it. 'How could I forget such a rare occurrence? Did I have to drag you kicking and screaming?"

He pouted at that. "No, actually I asked you."

"Really? Wow. Sorry Natsu, I kind of vaguely remember being on the dance floor, but not with you specifically."

He tried not to let his disappointment show.

"Anything else?" Lucy asked. "Maybe I'll remember something if you give me a couple of more events."

He looked at her with a fairly intense face for a few seconds, but then just looked away again, scratching his chin. What could he say? He wanted to tell her the truth but at the same time, he didn't want her to hate him. "I won our bet." He said staying with safe options. "Even if you claim to forget it, your still have to honor it."

"Could you remind me?" She didn't doubt him. She vaguely remembered it. She remembered it had to do with drinking, which is why she was so screwed up to begin with. "Wait, slave for a day?"

He grinned, "Yup. And I had to carry your drunken butt, back to the hotel. So when do I get my prize?"

"Not today please, my head still feels sucky."

"Sure we'll wait till you're 100%. Now let's go see someone about killing some monsters"

"Alright!"

She pulled out the flyer and asked a few people where the village was located. An older man said, "EdenPeak? Sure I know where EdenPeak is. You need to head up North towards the mountains. Right now you're about center of the country, a little closer to Stella in the south. So what you want to do is take a sleigh about 4 hours due North. It's a fairly straight shot. They've got lacrima lanterns along the road so you won't get lost."

"Thank you very much sir" Lucy said again "Could I trouble you for directions to one more location?" She asked pulling out the other flyer.

"Ah, heading to the Mogami mansion for the wedding?"

"Yes sir, they're hiring mages to be body guards for the wedding."

"I see, well you're still gonna head North toward EdenPeak and then almost due east from that village. It's fairly close to the border of the Pergrande Kingdom. Unfortunately it's a little hard to find someone to travel to the mansion. They've got a lot of wild monsters between that village and the Mansion, so the Mogami's tend to get there supplies from Pergrande instead of Iceberg."

"Sir, you have been so helpful, thank you very much. Could I buy you some tea for your time."

"Nah, getting to talk to a pretty girl at my age is all I need. Have a good day." He said with a tip of his hat.

"Hey Natsu, got some bad news for you."

* * *

**Did I love him? Is this what love is? I felt so scared and confused. I definitely thought he was hot, fun, smart, sweet, kind, patient. He liked me a lot too. Probably loved me. Was I ready for something like that? I wasn't even 19 yet. Is a 19 year old even capable of really loving someone? The Bible has a pretty good description of what love is.**

**2 Corinthians 13:4-8**

**4 Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. 5 It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. 6 Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. 7 It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. 8 Love never fails…**

**I knew one thing for completely certain. I didn't want to lose him, and I didn't want to be without him. I felt whole when we were together, and missed him terribly when we were apart. I didn't want to imagine my life without him. I didn't tell him my feelings. I promised him I wouldn't say it unless I truly meant it. And I was so conflicted. I wasn't going to be one of those stupid girls who frivolously said they loved their boyfriends but then stupidly break up a week later.**

**For our 1 year anniversary we went and saw the live performance of "Les Miserables". (I highly recommend it so amazing) It was our fanciest non-prom date yet. I dressed up in a pretty dress and he wore a suit. We went to a nice restaurant and then to the theatre. It was a beautiful night. Everything had been great, and perfect.**

**Went back to my place, and were making out on my bed. He stopped kissing me, and sat up on his elbows. Then he put his hand on the side of my face and looked me in the eyes. He gently said "I love you." With a slight shake in his voice. And I paused, while looking him in the eyes as well, and finally said "I love you too."**


End file.
